Matrimonio Concertado
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Despues de más de 150 años de odio mutuo, finalmente el Shogun decide establecer la paz mediante una unión entre ambos clanes...pero...será todo tan fácil como parece? AcexOC UA
1. Tratado

**Lunes! Yai!**

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, hay OoC, es necesario :D**_

**Matrimonio Concertado **

**Capítulo 1 "Tratado"**

1614.

El Shogun Sengoku debía escoger un sucesor pronto o habría más conflictos de los que ya había.

Todos estaban seguros de que debía ser alguien fuerte, alguien fuerte que proviniera de algún clan ninja. Claro que los dos clanes candidatos no se llevaban nada bien.

Estaba al tanto de aquella fuerte rivalidad entre los dos clanes ninja más importantes de todo Raftel. El clan Monkey del Valle de la Esvástica y el clan Newgate de la Empuñadura Secreta, así como también sabía de la polémica acerca de su sucesor, todos estaban de acuerdo con que debía ser alguien de uno de esos dos clanes, pero el escoger así ocasionaría problemas más graves con el otro clan.

-Entiendo su problema-dijo el sabio hincado frente al Shogun con los ojos cerrados-Esto se agrava con el simple hecho de que ministros de alto rango se estén revelando contra sus propias familias al escoger su bando-unió sus manos y se removió-Si no ponemos fin a esto, no solo desataremos una guerra sino que también ponemos en peligro a su familia-

-Ya lo sé-Sengoku suspiró abatido-Por eso he pedido que vinieras, estoy buscando tu sabio consejo-el más anciano medito lo planteado por unos minutos y finalmente abrió los ojos para responder

-Creo, que por ahora no hay mucho tiempo para una solución pacífica, pero aún puedo darle una opción…-Sengoku se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el mayor terminara-La primera sería un enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes de 10 ninjas cada uno, el clan que haya eliminado completamente al otro escogerá al ninja más fuerte para ser su sucesor…o, como solución pacífica, podría hacer que haya una unión entre ambos, y el hijo de aquel matrimonio sea su sucesor-el Shogun asintió-Solo así tendremos la certeza de que nosotros, no saldremos heridos-el anciano sonrió maliciosamente

Sengoku cerró los ojos sin moverse un milímetro.

-Si no necesita nada más, mi señor, con su permiso me retiro-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sengoku pensar a solas.

Unas horas después mandó llamar al subjefe de su guardia para darle un anuncio importante.

-Mi señor, ¿Quería verme?-dijo hincándose frente a él

-Sí, Borsalino-le extendió dos pergaminos-Manda un pergamino al clan Newgate y otro al clan Monkey-

-Sí, señor-dijo y desapareció rápidamente, el Shogun había tomado una decisión.

**-0-**

-¿Ocurre algo, oniisama?-pregunto la pelinegra llegando junto a sus hermanos que esperaban fuera de la habitación de su padre, Marco asintió

-A padre le llego un pergamino del Shogun Sengoku, parece ser algo muy urgente pues vinieron a entregarlo dos guardias reales-la pelinegra hizo un mueca

-Espero que no sea nada malo-dijo y en seguida salió su padre con semblante serio

-Vengan-les anunció a todos-Debo hablar con ustedes-

Los presentes se miraron entre si y entraron no muy convencidos, su padre no parecía muy contento. Cuando se hubieron acomodado frente a él, el mayor habló.

-Me ha llegado un pergamino del palacio…el Shogun Sengoku quiere que vaya junto con uno de ustedes para una demostración de sus habilidades ninja-Raven respiro un poco más relajada, no era algo tan grave-El clan Monkey también llevará a un ninja-

-Es esto sobre el tratado de paz del que tanto se ha rumorado, ¿Padre?-pregunto Jozu

-Supongo que sí, pero Sengoku-san no menciono nada en el pergamino-

-¿Y quién te acompañará padre?-pregunto Izou

-Sabo-sentenció Edward y su hijo asintió, volteo a ver a su hija-Raven, te quedaras a cargo del clan en lo que regresamos-

-Sí, padre-acepto

-Sabo, prepara tus cosas, partiremos esta misma tarde-

-Entendido padre-se levantaron y salieron dejando al hombre solo

**-0-**

-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Luffy cuando vio a su abuelo tan serio leer el pergamino

-Debo ir a ver al Shogun Sengoku con uno de ustedes, quiere ver sus habilidades ninja, también irán del clan Newgate-

-¿A quién llevarás?-pregunto Makino

-Irá Ace conmigo-anunció serio y su nieto asintió-Makino, por favor prepara nuestras cosas partiremos esta misma tarde-

-Como digas abuelo-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, y después de una pequeña reverencia salió del comedor

-Abuelo-dijo Luffy terminando su pedazo de carne-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué estamos enemistados con ellos?-

-¿Nunca te lo conté Luffy?-pregunto el mayor y el chico negó con la cabeza, Garp volteo a ver a Ace-Explícale, como mi sucesor debes saberlo-el pecoso asintió y trago

-Hace 150 años, el líder del clan Newgate intentó invadir el valle, nuestros antepasados defendieron con honor nuestro territorio y fue ahí donde comenzó esta guerra-explico brevemente y el anciano asintió

-No será tan fácil olvidarlo, aun cuando el Shogun Sengoku nos ha pedido que mantengamos la paz entre nosotros, el simple hecho de saber que uno de ustedes puede ser el siguiente gobernante del país me hace no querer el tratado-

-No deberías ser tan ambicioso viejo-le dijo Shanks con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón-dijo más calmado-Aun no debo cantar victoria, es posible también que escoja a alguien de la Empuñadura Secreta-

-Tal vez la decisión se base en la demostración-supuso Ace

-Eso es una opción-acepto el pelirrojo

-En ese caso, Ace, tienes que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas-

-Está bien abuelo-acepto

**-0-**

A órdenes del Shogun, Ace y Sabo comenzaron a pelear, el rubio movió sus manos y de la nada salieron hilos que rodearon al pecoso atándolo a la roca detrás de él más desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre llamas apareciendo detrás del otro.

El rubio, con la empuñadura de su katana, golpeo el estómago del pelinegro que se estampo por la fuerza con la pared. Sabo era rápido, pero Ace se recuperaba gracias a su habilidad.

-¿Ha comido una Akuma no mi?-pregunto el Shogun a Garp que sonrió

-Sí, comió la Mera mera no mi-

-Interesante-dijo Sengoku

Por un buen rato Sabo estuvo defendiéndose de los ataques poderosos que Ace le lanzaba, Garp agrando su sonrisa.

-Parece que el muchacho solo sabe evadir ataques-

-No te confíes mucho Garp-dijo Edward sonriendo y en ese instante Sabo pateo el abdomen del otro

-¿Haki?-pregunto Sengoku

-Por supuesto-dijo orgulloso el tan famoso Shirohige

Los chicos llevaron la pelea hasta el techo del edificio cercano, ambos estaban dispuestos ya a dar el ataque final, corriendo decididos hacia su contrincante.

-Basta-ordeno de repente el Shogun-Que se detengan-

-¡Detente!-dijeron con firmeza ambos líderes y los chicos se detuvieron en el acto

El puño envuelto en llamas estaba a milímetros del rostro del rubio mientras que la katana se posaba cerca del cuello del pelinegro.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron junto a sus familiares haciendo una reverencia hacia Sengoku, el Shogun se puso de pie.

-Monkey y Newgate, impresionante-dijo Borsalino-No puedo creer que ninjas como ustedes hayan estado en guerra entre sí, por tanto tiempo-comento en voz baja

-Garp y Edward, mis felicitaciones a ambos, ahora, para poder determinar quién será el siguiente heredero de Tokugawa ¿Estarían de acuerdo en formar una alianza?-ambos líderes de clan se quedaron en silencio, Sengoku hizo una mueca pensativa mirando a ambos ancianos y finalmente se decidió completamente.

-Garp, ¿Quién es tu sucesor?-preguntó

-Mi nieto, Ace, aquí presente-el Shogun asintió

-Edward ¿Quién será tu sucesor?-Sabo detrás de su padre apretó los puños

Shirohige hizo una mueca de ligera inconformidad y molestia, no hubiese querido que preguntara

-Mi hija menor, mi señor-

-¿Tu hija?-pregunto Borsalino, incrédulo-¿Por qué ella cuando tienes a tan talentoso hijo?-el rubio frunció los labios reprimiendo un grito hacia el subjefe de la guardia real, no debió preguntar

-Sí, ella es la adecuada para el puesto-se limitó a contestar Newgate, Sengoku asintió

-Disculpe la interrupción mi señor-dijo Sakazuki mejor conocido como Akainu, jefe de la guardia real-Pero, eso suena casi irreal, han sido enemigos por más de 150 años-

-Por eso mismo-interrumpió esta vez el Shogun-Daremos fin a las rivalidades con una boda, una boda entre sus sucesores, es perfecto, se establecerá la paz entre ustedes, y, el primogénito de dicho matrimonio será mi sucesor-la seriedad y decisión que reflejaba la voz del hombre no se discutía-¿Están de acuerdo ambas partes?-se volvieron a inclinar, Garp se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y Edward frunció el ceño, incluso aunque no lo estuvieran, no podían discutir

-Sí, mi señor-respondieron ambos

-Bien, retírense entonces, el matrimonio debe llevarse a cabo en 1 mes, o me replanteare el asunto y tomaré medidas más drásticas-

Se pusieron de pie y después de una reverencia salieron del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar al rio donde debían tomar caminos separados. Newgate sonrió.

-Vaya lío en el que estamos metidos mi estimado Garp-

-Ni lo digas-suspiró-Así que…finalmente se realizara el pacto que ellos tanto deseaban-

-Y de qué forma-comento el otro con cierta seriedad-Tal vez debimos aceptar en ese tiempo, nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas muertes-Garp asintió

-Pensándolo bien, Edward, puede que nos convenga-

-Sí, creo que ambas partes ganaremos algo bueno-Newgate se irguió más-Bien, entonces… ¿Te parece bien si te espero en mi hogar en tres días?-

-Excelente, mis nietos y yo estaremos allí sin falta-los menores tragaron duro…Sabo bajo la vista, ¿Cómo se pondría su hermana cuando lo supiera?

-Entonces es un trato-dijo Edward extendiendo su mano, Garp la estrecho, ambos sonrieron, un poco más convencidos de aquello

-Brindaremos en tres días para sellar el pacto-

-Es un hecho-se soltaron y dieron media vuelta, los jóvenes se lanzaron una mirada fiera y después siguieron a sus respectivos familiares, aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo como el Shogun esperaba.

* * *

**Bien, este es el primer capitulo del fic a cambio de **_**A kind of magic**_**, si, es un fic AcexRaven (obvio xD) asi que espero que les guste n.n no estoy segura de si va a ser un fic largo, pero pues, espero que lo que dure, les guste n.n **

**En fin, me despido, un beso y un abrazo**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Clan Newgate de la Empuñadura Secreta

**Lunes!**

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, posible OoC n.n**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 2 "Clan Newgate de la Empuñadura Secreta"**

Sabo iba en silencio y su padre lo había notado, la expresión de preocupación conmovió el corazón del anciano pues, su hijo casi nunca mostraba aquella cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto sorprendiéndolo

-Nada padre-la mirada severa del mayor le hizo retractarse-¿Por qué aceptaste?-

-Tenía que hacerlo-

-Pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste el matrimonio para mi hermana?-Shirohige sonrió

-Ah, ya veo para dónde va el asunto, ¿Es que acaso te gusto el joven sucesor de Garp?-Sabo se sonrojo y frunció el ceño molesto

-¡¿Qué demonios dices papá?!-grito molesto e indignado, haciendo reír a su padre

-Gurarararara-

-Lo estoy preguntando en serio-cuando el hombre finalmente dejo de reír volteo a ver a su hijo

-Es necesario para la paz, no todo se soluciona con violencia-

-Pero… ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Por qué tiene que sacrificarse?-

-Tienes que aprender, hijo mío, que para encontrar la paz no siempre todos serán felices, algunos tendrán que sacrificarse por el bien de otros, espero que ella lo entienda, pues la responsabilidad que dejo sobre sus hombros como mi sucesora es muy pesada, con esto, aligerara un poco la carga-el rubio suspiró

-Aun no lo entiendo bien, padre-

-Lo entenderás con el tiempo-el chico bajó la mirada pensativo y volvió a hablar

-Padre, ¿No es un poco peligroso que Raven sea la elegida porque…?-

-Sabo-dijo su padre interrumpiéndole-Ya tome mi decisión-

-Está bien, lo siento, padre-se quedaron en silencio y continuaron caminando

**-0-**

-¿Crees que padre y Sabo estén bien?-pregunto una voz femenina

-Solo espero que sigan con vida-dijo otra voz masculina

Se quedó quieta detrás del shoji(1) cuando escucho a algunas personas hablar, aun a pesar de la lluvia, absteniéndose de entrar, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

-Debimos matar a Garp cuando pudimos-dijo otra voz que reconoció como la de Squard

-Esto es para firmar el tratado de paz-dijo Marco, serio como siempre-Ya verán que regresan pronto-los demás se quedaron callados por un momento

-Creo que ella no está hecha para ser nuestra líder-Raven bajo la cabeza-Además de todo, Raven es…-

-Ya basta-le interrumpieron Marco y Tatch, ella noto la molestia en el tono de voz

-Ah, olvídenlo-

Suspiro, se puso de pie y continuo su camino, no iba a admitirlo, pero ella creía que tenían razón, había nacido sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial o capacidad para controlar el haki…cuando su padre y sus hermanos habían intentado entrenarla, jamás aprendió…y a pesar de todo eso, su padre la había nombrado su sucesora, la líder del clan cuando el ya no estuviese… ¿Por qué? Seguro que los demás no estarían tan de acuerdo con que una chica sin habilidad alguna fuese su líder. Suspiró, ya hablaría con su padre para convencerle de que lo pensara mejor…

**-0-**

Robin les sonrió al verles llegar. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y les acompaño.

-Llegan temprano, creímos que tal vez tardarían otro día-dijo

-Debemos alistar cosas Robin, Monkey D. Garp vendrá en dos días-dijo Edward con su semblante serio

-¿Puedo saber porque Shirohige-san?-el hombre asintió

-Llama a todos, diles que debo hablarles, allí diré el porqué, Robin-el rostro empapado por la lluvia de la chica mostró su sonrisa enigmática y asintió

-Entendido-cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos y se concentró, mientras los otros dos caminaron hasta la habitación del mayor.

Cruzaron el pequeño puente cuando la melodía melancólica de la flauta llego a sus oídos, Sabo bajo la mirada, tal vez se pondría aún más triste cuando supiera la noticia.

Shirohige frunció un poco el ceño y se desvió de su camino para verle, toco con delicadeza el papel del shoji y espero a que ella abriera. La música se detuvo y escucho sus pasos acercarse. Cuando le vio su cara se ilumino y le abrazo.

-Estas bien-dijo en tono aliviado, el hombre sonrió por aquella muestra de afecto y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

-Claro que sí, tenía que volver-Sabo le sonrió y ella correspondió el gesto, siempre había pensado que la sonrisa de su hermano era única

-Bienvenidos a casa-dijo contenta

-¿Estuvo todo tranquilo en nuestra ausencia?-ella sonrió, disimulando haber escuchado aquella conversión más temprano

-No hubo problemas padre-

El sonido del trueno hizo recordar al mayor que debía hablar con su hija, y su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de seriedad.

-Antes que cualquier otra cosa, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que se acordó, como mi sucesora te involucra-la menor se mojó los labios e hizo una mueca

-Está bien, yo también necesito hablar contigo sobre eso-el hombre asintió y volteo hacia su hijo menor

-Ve al Ima(2) y diles a todos lo que decidió el Shogun, explícales la situación-

-Sí, padre-dijo el rubio y retomo su camino

-Vamos dentro -la chica asintió y entro después de su padre, acomodó el zabuton(3) frente al del mayor y se hincó uniendo sus manos para no externar su nerviosismo-Dime que es lo que te incomoda, hija-

-Padre, yo…realmente ¿Soy la indicada para ser tu sucesora?-el hombre suspiró, esperaba aquello-No tengo ninguna habilidad ninja, o control sobre el haki, ni siquiera puedo lanzar un kunai correctamente, pienso que…tal vez, Marco, Tatch o Sabo serían mejores en esto-bajo la mirada claramente abatida-Y los demás estarían conformes igual-

Shirohige se cruzó de brazos y medito cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Escúchame bien hija, hay algo que nadie más, ni siquiera en este clan sabe, y no te lo había dicho antes porque aún no estabas lista, pero ya es la hora de decírtelo, y, es por esa razón que te elegí como mi sucesora-Raven observó a su padre, expectante…

**-0-**

-¿Qué ocurrió allá Sabo? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-pregunto Marco al ver a su hermano abatido entrar

Los reunidos allí le miraron, esperando que hablara.

-El Shogun Sengoku ya ha decidido quien será su sucesor-hizo una pausa y trago-Pero para eso debe haber una unión entre ambos clanes-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Bay

-El Shogun ha solicitado un matrimonio para unir al clan Monkey y al clan Newgate y el primogénito de dicha pareja será el siguiente Shogun-

-¡¿Qué?!-protestaron todos, no, esas no eran las noticias que esperaban escuchar

-Por supuesto padre se negó, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Squard y Sabo negó con la cabeza

-Padre acepto sin chistar y también Garp-explico con la mirada baja

Marco apretó el puente de su nariz intentando calmarse.

-Sabo-la voz de Vista se escuchó molesta-¿A quién escogieron para…?-la pregunta se quedo inconclusa, el chico suspiro abatido

-El Shogun fue bastante específico, le pregunto a Garp y a padre quienes eran sus sucesores y al saberlo…dijo que…-apretó los parpados sin levantar la cara-Hiken no Ace y Raven contraerían matrimonio en un mes-la sorpresa no faltó en sus caras y se quedaron en silencio asimilándolo, eso parecía tan irreal…

**-0-**

Raven se quedó viendo fijamente al frasco que su padre le había entregado entre sus manos, el líquido rojizo le llamaba la atención, lo apretó entre sus dedos y decidió regresar a la realidad, ya después decidiría que hacer con el veneno.

-Ahora, hija, lo que te quiero comentar es muy importante y espero que lo entiendas-levanto su mirada hacia su padre y espero a que hablara, afuera, el sonido de la lluvia no paraba-Habrá paz con el clan Monkey-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto aliviada siempre había rogado por ello

-Sí, pero, hay una condición-el hombre trago saliva y suspiro-Para que haya paz y el Shogun pueda escoger un sucesor primero debe haber una unión entre ambos clanes-Raven aguanto la respiración, sabía por dónde iba aquello-El heredero de Garp, Ace, y tu mi heredera, deberán unirse en matrimonio para que haya paz entre nosotros y su primogénito sea el heredero del Shogun Sengoku

La pelinegra inhalo hondo un par de veces intentando controlar las náuseas que le provocaron aquella noticia, y cerró sus ojos. Edward esperó, esperó a que ella se repusiera de su claro malestar evidente en la cara tan pálida que ahora tenía.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?-tragó con dificultad y asintió despacio

-Entiendo, es parte de mi responsabilidad, está bien, padre, lo haré-habló lento y en voz baja, sentía que con un mínimo esfuerzo iba a volver el estómago

-Estarán aquí en dos días hija-se enderezó un poco-¿Te encuentras bien?-tomo aire para responder

-Si-se inclinó un poco-Padre, ¿Me permitirías ausentarme hasta el día de mañana? Prometo estar de vuelta antes de que lleguen las visitas-

-Con cuidado hija-ella se inclinó un poco más y se puso de pie para salir, cerró el shoji detrás de ella y se calzó las sandalias.

No corrió, no se apresuró, no lloró, solo le dirigió una mirada a Robin y salió de casa, solo quería estar sola.

**-0-**

-¿Se encuentra bien Shirohige-san?-pregunto la chica hincada del otro lado del shoji

-No, Robin, pareciera como si acabara de vender o regalar a mi hija-se masajeo las sienes y bajo la cabeza-¿Podrías estar al pendiente de cuando regrese?-

-Sí, pero ¿No sería mejor que la vigilara?-

-No, no, si lo descubre se sentiría humillada, por favor, en cuanto regrese, házmelo saber-suspiro-Y por favor, dile a Law que me vea en el Ima, no me siento muy bien-

-Como ordene, Shirohige-san-dijo ella y desapareció entre pétalos de cerezo

El hombre tomo la flauta que su hija había dejado en el tatami(4) y la guardo en su funda, para después guardarla en la parte superior de su yukata, observo el zabuton vacío y admiró el bordado de flores hecho por su esposa especialmente para su hija cuando aún era una niña, se sintió mal y se inclinó un poco hacía en frente para ponerse de pie y salir.

Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación de su única hija de sangre y salió, no terminaba de sentirse conforme con la decisión tomada.

-Padre-dijo Squard, Shirohige se sorprendió al verles a todos allí, serios, al parecer nadie estaba conforme con ello, excepto-No queremos el acuerdo de paz, iremos al Valle de la Esvástica y destruiremos a todos los Monkey-el hombre frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

-No, Raven, mi heredera ya ha aceptado la responsabilidad de casarse con el heredero de Garp, y si ella ya lo acepto ustedes también-

-Eso no…-Bay interrumpió a Jozu

-Sabes que ella siempre ha deseado la paz, y que si ella puede lograrla hará lo que sea-

Tatch dio un paso hacia su padre-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Se ha retirado al templo, fue a agradecer por el tratado, y a pedir por los fallecidos, su familia y su futuro marido, y por una paz duradera-dijo el hombre

-Ella no…pudo haberse rendido tan fácil-dijo Sabo incrédulo con la mirada perdida

-Ya ha tomado su decisión, y ha hecho lo mejor para su familia como mi heredera-su mirada severa recorrió a todos y la mayoría bajo la mirada, sabía que no todos estaban conformes con el hecho de que la haya escogido a ella-Los Monkey estarán aquí en dos días, retírense y no quiero ningún incidente mientras estén aquí, y mañana ayudaran todos en los preparativos-

-Sí, padre-dijeron todos a regañadientes, cuando su padre se ponía firme, no había forma de convencerle de otra cosa

**-0-**

Dio un par de palmadas y se inclinó. Después de orar se enderezo y salió sin prisa, el lago quedaba cerca no había porque correr, tenía toda una noche un día para estar allí, sola, con sus pensamientos. Por ahora no necesitaba nada más, lo único que realmente quería era estar sola.

Lo que su padre le había revelado la había asombrado, más la noticia de su boda la contrarió al instante. Había podido alegrarse y entristecerse al mismo tiempo, era raro, le gustaba la idea de paz entre ambos clanes, pero la sola idea de perder su libertad le ponía triste.

Se rio irónica, la verdad es que ella nunca había sido libre, siempre había algo que la ataba a su clan, y no, no quería pensar mucho en ello así como también evadía decirlo, pero le parecían muy injustos los sacrificios que su padre y sus hermanos muchas veces habían hecho para que los demás siempre se quejaran…

Ella conocía su lugar, como la única hija de sangre del gran Edward Newgate debía seguir su ejemplo, pero el hecho de que fuera de cierta forma torpe para aprender sobre técnicas ninja o Haki, no le ayudaba mucho y sabía que por eso mismo Squard no la toleraba, no la bajaba de niña caprichosa pues su padre había desistido en enseñarle.

Se sentó en el pasto y abrazo sus piernas, con la vista fija en el agua, ese era su lugar especial, y afortunadamente nadie más sabía sobre él o ya lo habrían invadido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su yukata por más que ella luchaba por mantenerlas dentro.

Tenía miedo, tanto miedo, por el simple hecho de lo que aquel hombre pudiese hacerle, ella no guardaba ningún rencor hacia los Monkey a pesar de que uno de ellos mato a su madre, no, pero sabía del odio de ellos hacia su familia y lo más seguro era que no le trataran con cariño. Dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas inhalando hondo para calmarse.

Levanto sus ojos violáceos al cielo y una llamarada anaranjada ascendió lentamente al cielo para casi en seguida desaparecer, reconoció aquellas llamas casi en seguida y se acercó al agua, tomó agua para enjuagarse la cara. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

Una a una las llamaradas ascendían al cielo para disolverse, le gustaba observarlo más de cerca, era como un espectáculo privado. Se coló entre los arbustos y las ramas, cuando llegó al claro donde él entrenaba, sacudió su cabello quitando las hojas que posiblemente se hayan atorado y se acercó un poco más, esperando a ser notada por él.

-Hola-dijo en voz baja más fue escuchada y el hombre se detuvo, al verle le sonrió

-Hola-

**(1) shoji es la puerta corrediza en las típicas casas japonesas que da al exterior, las que separan las habitaciones tienen otro nombre**

**(2) Ima es la sala de estar**

**(3) Zabuton se le llama al almohadón que usan en verano para hincarse sobre el tatami**

**(4) Tatami es una estera (o alfombra o tejido grueso) tradicionalmente hecho de tejido de paja que colocaban en las habitaciones en el suelo**

**Yo! Como andan? Yo bien contentita con mi fic xD jaja aunq aun no me convence el titulo (si se les ocurre algo mejor díganme y lo ponemos :P)**

**En fin, contesto mi review**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**no te llego el mensaje? Que raro xD bueno, con respecto al AxR la verdad es q no me esperaba que solo te plazca ver a Ace con Raven…aunque bueno, pesándolo bien, ya somos dos y si, sonaste un poquito como mama xD ojala te haya gustado el cap n.n y nos leemos el sig lunes en el cap siguiente vale? Cuídate bye!**

**Bueno, me despido (lo del titulo va en serio! Si tienen uno mejor díganme para cambiarlo) cuídense mucho y nos leemos el otro lunes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D si se quieren dar una idea de lo que Raven mas o menos estaba tocando les dejo aca un link, a lo mejor les gusta :) ya saben borren los espacios:**

**www. youtube watch?v= nxM74M whukE**


	3. Clan Monkey del Valle de la Esvástica

**Lunes! Tarde pero aun es lunes xD**

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, creo hay OoC xD**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capitulo 3 "Clan Monkey del Valle de la Esvástica"**

Vio la confusion en el rostro del joven, combinado con rabia y desesperacion, no queria ni imaginar la expresion de la hija de Edward en cuanto supiera la noticia.

-Ace, ¿Que te incomoda?-

El muchacho no contesto, solo caminaba a su lado.

-Se que estas molesto pero debes comprender que es lo mejor para todos, no podemos vivir una eternidad de enemistad, ademas, te verás beneficiado con todo esto-Ace se acomodo su equipaje en su espalda-Tu hijo será el siguiente Shogun y seguro tendrás una buena vida...solo tienes que aprender a vivir con la chica-

El pelinegro asintio y apresuro un poco el paso al divisar la villa del clan.

Makino les saludo con una reverencia al verles llegar, la yukata rosa resaltaba aun cuando estaba escondida bajo un techo de la lluvia.

-Bienvenidos a casa-les dijo con una sonrisa-¿Todo bien Ace-kun?-pregunta al verle tan serio

-Si, Makino, iré a mi habitación a descansar-el chico hizo una reverencia hacia su abuelo y desaparecio entre la lluvia con el ceño fruncido, el mayor suspiro un poco frustrado

-¿Que ocurrió Garp-san?-pregunto la chica a Ace tan enfadado

-No me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el camino-cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-No se tomo muy bien lo del acuerdo-

-¿Acuerdo?-el hombre asintio

-Hazme el favor de reunir a todos en el Ima, debo hacerles un anuncio importante-

-Claro que si, en seguida-hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el barrio bajo su manga que le cubria la cabeza de la lluvia

El hombre continuo su camino a paso lento, por una parte se sentia bien saber que sus nietos ya no tendrian el riesgo de perder su vida en un encuentro con los otros clanes, aunque en las misiones que les asignaba el Shogun tenían aún un mínimo de riesgo.

corrio el shoji y entro al Ima, se hinco sobre el zabuton dando la espalda al fusuma(1) y esperó a que sus nietos (y demás) llegaran.

-Oh abuelo, Makino me dijo que viniera a verte, tardaron mucho en regresar ¿Y Ace? Iré a verlo a su habitación-Luffy dio media vuelta para salir corriendo

-Espera Luffy, tengo que hablar con ustedes, espera por favor a que todos vengan para poder decirles algo importante-el menor hizo una mueca pero asintio

-¿Paso algo malo?-pregunto curioso y despues sus ojos se iluminaron-¡Ya se! El Shogun nombro a Ace su sucesor-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto la voz del recien llegado Shanks, el anciano nego con la cabeza e hizo un gesto, el pelirrojo asintio comprendiendo y espero aque el resto del clan se reuniera, cuando finalmente todos estuvieron alli akagami volvio a preguntar-¿Que ocurrio con el Shogun? ¿Y dónde esta Ace?-

-Sengoku-sama ya ha escogido a su heredero y no, no es Ace-

-Entonces...-

-Luffy, no me interrumpas-dijo severo y el chico inflo los mofletes algo enfadado-Se ha establecido un acuerdo de paz entre los Newgate y nosotros, y para formalizarlo se ha decidido un matrimonio entre ambas partes, el primogenito de aquella pareja sera el siguiente Shogun de Raftel-Garp espero a que Luffy volviera a interrumpir mas escucho el sollozo de Makino-Ace y Raven, la sucesora de Shirohige, se casaran para unir los clanes y tener al heredero de Sengoku-san-

-¿Y Ace que opina?-pregunto Shanks completamente serio

-No tengo problema con ello-dijo la voz del pecoso detrás del shoji-Abuelo, iré a entrenar, tal vez regrese mañana-

-Esta bien, solo procura estar listo antes de que partamos-

-Si, abuelo-escucharon sus pasos alejarse, el menor se puso de pie

-Ire con el-dijo mas el pelirrojo tomo su muñeca

-Espera Luffy, dejalo solo, necesita meditar-el pelinegro resoplo y se dejo caer en el tatami

-De acuerdo-

-Preparen lo necesario, partiremos mañana por la tarde hacia el barrio de los Newgate, y no quiero ningun incidente mientras estemos alla, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, Garp-san-respondieron y se retiraron, compadecian en cierta forma al pobre chico

**-0-**

-Garp, se que es importante el trtatado de paz, pero ¿Esta bien que el chico se sacrifique por todos nosotros?-pregunto el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados

-Aprecio tu preocupación y sabes que te considero como uno de nuestros mejores ninja, pero yo soy el dirigente del clan y las decisiones las tomo yo, y Ace esta de acuerdo, asi que esto esta solucionado-el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de inconformidad y lanzo un suspiro-Shanks, de verdad lo entiendo-

-Garp, conozco a Luffy y a Ace desde que son unos niños, y entrene a ambos, yo...-volvio a suspirar

-Se que los quieres como si fueran tus hijos, y Makino los ve igual, pero ya tienen la edad suficiente como para tomar las responsabilidades que les corresponden, en especial Ace por ser mi heredero-

-Me he estado preguntando ¿Por que lo escogiste a el y no a Luffy? Luffy es hijo de tu primogénito-

Garp miro fijamente al hombre frente a el, jamas se lo habia explicado a nadie.

-Shanks ¿Recuerdas a Rouge?-Akagami asintio-A pesar de que ella era mi hija menor tuvo su hijo primero que Dragon-

-Jamas le dijeron a nadie quien era el padre-

-Gol D. Roger-Shanks abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos por la sorpresa

-¿No era el antiguo dirigente del clan Newgate?-el anciano asintio

-Rouge y Roger se conocieron en una mision, estaban enamorados, y estaban buscando la manera de unir ambos clanes, establecer la paz entre nosotros, pero los de su propio clan le traicionaron y asesinaron, la buena noticia es que no supieron nada de Rouge y Ace, porque de ser asi probablemente tampoco se habrian salvado-

-Se han comportado de una manera muy cruel, incluso entre ellos mismos-

-Son egoistas y solo les interesa el poder, no me extrañaria que la hija de Edward sea una engreida o ambiciosa-

**-0-**

Lanzo con furia las flamas al cielo, estaba sacrificando su libertad pero no podia decir nada, como heredero de su clan no podia negarse, era su deber. Mantener la seguridad de su familia pero sobretodo de su hermano menor.

El fuego era absorbido por las paredes ya manchadas de negro, el lugar se sentia como el infierno y las llamas de furia de Ace no ayudaban. Sumido en silencio se dejo caer sobre el suelo con las piernas encogidas, escondiendo su cara en las rodillas, llevaba horas alli.

De un momento a otro los acontecimientos recientes lo invadieron, el pergamino, la demostración, el acuerdo por parte del Shogun y la cara de sorpresa y molestia de aquel chico Sabo.

Entonces se pregunto, ¿Como seria aquella chica? ¿Cual seria su reaccion? ¿Se enfadaria o no le importaria? Las preguntas rondaron sus pensamientos sin tregua.

-Crei que estabas aqui para entrenar-dijo una voz bastante conocida haciendole levantar la cabeza

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto

-Venia a verte, a comprobar si de verdad estas de acuerdo con el compromiso-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, ahora dejame solo-

-Estas muy temperamental Ace-

-Vete, Shanks, dejame solo-

El pelirrojo miro a su pupilo y lanzo un suspiro, se acomodo la yukata

-De pie, vamos a entrenar-el hombre se puso en posición de combate, el chico solo nego con la cabeza

-No gracias, quiero estar a solas-

-De pie, Ace-dijo serio el mayor haciendo que el otro se resignara y se levantara-Hace mucho que no entrenas conmigo, espero no hayas perdido condicion-el pecoso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa alistandose para el ataque

Shanks comenzo atacando al chico que comenzo esquivando, para despues responder los golpes, atacando de vez en cuando con las llamas producto de su Mera mera no mi.

-Te conozco bastante bien chico, se lo que te molesta y lo que no-dijo Akagami-Deberias aprender a disimular-dijo dandole un puñetazo en el estómago

-No es nada, en serio, solo me tomo por sorpresa lo del arreglo-dijo con dificultad

-Muchacho, te conozco muy bien, te vi crecer-el chico hizo una mueca

La pelea se detuvo subitamente, dejando paso a la charla que Ace queria evitar a toda costa.

-Es solo que se me hace injusto el darles una vida mas facil a aquellos que no hacen nada, seria injusto para los que nos esforzamos-

-Es lo piensas asi porque tu abuelo te educo de la mejor manera-suspiro ante la negativa del chico-Ademas, el tratado es solo para la paz entre nosotros no para darnos comodidades-el menor hizo una mueca

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero con respecto a mi educacion y la de Lu, te lo debemos ati, a Makino y a Dadan-Shanks no pudo describir lo que sentia en ese momento

-Ni lo menciones, para mi fue un placer hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad que tu abuelo me dio tiempo atras-

-Gracias-dijo el chico inclinandose un poco

-No fue nada-respondio revolviendole el cabello

* * *

**(1)fusuma es la puerta forrada con papel de arroz que va en el interior de la casa**

**Hola! como estan? espero que bien, no me maten por el cap tan corto, pero es que no tengo lap, escribi esto en el cel xD y ps creo q la inspiracion no llega asi jaja, bueno, contesto reviews.**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**hola! La verdad es que si sonaste como hermana mayor xD y si, solo algunos personajes quedan con otros, espero te guste el cap y bueno, yo tenia 40 ejercicios de conta y unos 45 de algebra xD no era mucho pero son muy tardados x.X en fin, nos leemos en una semana vale? bye! **

_**Dyone: **_**hola! un gusto leer a alguien mas por aqui, me alegra tener otra lectora y espero te guste como va la historia, si, me base en basilisk :3 ya despues veras porque xD en fin, te comprendo asi que no te sientas sola xD jaja ok me voy, cuidate y ojala te guste el cap bye!**

**Bueno, me despido no sin antes decirles que si me entregan la compu esta semanales subo el siguiente cap como recompensa por lo chiquito que esta este y nos leemos tambien el siguiente lunes de OP, cuidense, un beso bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Raven y Ace

**Lunes! Aun es lunes xD!**

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 4 "Raven y Ace"**

El peligris le sonrió a la chica e indico un lugar, el lugar que ella ocupaba esas noches que lo acompañaba.

-Hoy llegaste un poco tarde, linda-

-Disculpe, Rayleigh-san, pero es que tuve que ir al templo a orar-Raven intentaba por todos los medios que no la mirara a la cara

-¿Estuviste llorando?-

-P-pero que dice Rayleigh-san…-la sonrisa se borró de su rostro bajo la estricta mirada del hombre que esperaba una respuesta-Ya sé porque soy la sucesora de papá, pero eso no es importante ahora, lo que pasa es que el Shogun finalmente estableció la paz entre ambos clanes-

-Eso es algo bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?-

-Bueno, el Shogun también dijo que debía haber un matrimonio entre ambos clanes para que el primogénito sea su heredero-

-Oh, ya veo por donde va el asunto, te escogieron a ti y a Ace-

-¿Lo conoce?-el mayor asintió y sonrió

-Te contare un secreto, es hijo de mi mejor amigo, pero él no lo sabe-

-¿No lo sabe?-negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué?-

-Porque su padre y su madre así lo desearon-ante el rostro de confusión de la chica Rayleigh solo amplio su sonrisa-Lo entenderás en otro momento-se paró enfrente de ella y se quitó las sandalias, listo para continuar su entrenamiento-Es un buen chico -el hombre volteo e hizo un par de movimientos, de sus puños salieron flamas y ella lo observo fascinada

-¿De verdad? …Y usted cree… ¿Qué no me odie?-pregunto insegura

-No has hecho nada para molestarle, así que no tiene por qué hacerlo-la chica hizo una mueca y asintió finalmente

-¿Rayleigh-san?-llamo al anciano después de meditar un poco-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que puede usar fuego si no ha comido la Mera mera no mi?-el hombre rio y le hizo una seña a la joven para que se acercara

-No solo existen Akuma no mi y Haki en este mundo, si sabes dirigir correctamente tu energía puedes hacer mucho más de lo normal-el hombre hizo una serie de movimientos con fluidez, y finalmente la llamarada salió disparada de sus dedos

-Eso es asombroso, Rayleigh-san-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Oh, pro si ya sabe que no tengo ningún tipo de habilidad especial-dijo deprimida por ello, más el anciano le sonrió

-En eso estas equivocada y hoy tu padre te ha dicho lo contrario ¿Me equivoco?-Raven le miró soprendida

-¿Lo sabía?-el hombre asintió

-Esas son cosas que cuando uno es viejo se da cuenta fácilmente-Rayleigh sonrió-Esa técnica tuya es de las más antiguas y poderosas que existen, Raven, Los Ojos de la Ruina es algo muy difícil de dominar pero es bastante útil, capaz de anular cualquier ataque, ya sea Haki, de una Akuma no mi o cualquier otro, solo he conocido a otras dos personas que lo poseyeron y eran mujeres increíbles-

-¿De qué habla Rayleigh-san?-

-Esta técnica solo puede ser utilizada por mujeres, y tu madre fue una de ellas, hasta que al final se hartó de que el clan la utilizara y decidió cegarse para que no se volvieran a aprovechar de su técnica, poco tiempo después se casó con tu padre que siempre busco protegerla de todos los que buscaban la manera de regresarle la vista-Raven busco en las mangas del kimono y saco el frasco con el líquido rubí para mostrárselo al hombre-Los Siete Días de Oscuridad-

-Papá me la dio y me explico, me dijo que si decidía cegarme no tendría inconveniente alguno, pero que no quería que me utilizaran como arma-

Se quedaron en silencio ambos viendo la botellita, ella meditando sobre lo que debía hacer y el hombre sobre lo interesante que era aquella situación, la historia podría llegar a repetirse de distinta forma.

-Si me permites una sugerencia, deberías esperar, guárdalo para cuando en verdad lo necesites, o podrías arrepentirte después-la pelinegra sonrió convencida y volvió a guardarlo

-Tiene razón-dijo y bostezó, sonrojándose

-Vamos, puedes quedarte con Shakky y conmigo esta noche-

-Gracias Rayleigh-san-dijo ella y sonrió siguiendo al mayor

**-0-**

Del cansancio Ace cayo rendido en el cuarto de entrenamiento, y Shanks había ido a buscar una manta para cubrirlo y le dejo descansar, pues estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Cuando salió del cuarto Luffy entró sigilosamente y se sentó junto a su hermano, había pensado mucho lo que el abuelo había dicho cuando anunció el compromiso de Ace, incluso creyó que para salvarle podía ofrecerse él a quedar en vez de su hermano. Pero su abuelo solo le dio un puño de amor y lo mando a dormir, estaba diciendo estupideces según él.

Suspiró y se abrazó a sus rodillas, sabía lo que significaba la palabra matrimonio y también lo que eso conllevaba, Makino y Dadan se habían encargado de explicarle hacía tiempo, pero para él, lo que significaba era perder a su hermano, no volver a jugar y entrenar con él pues ahora estaría muy ocupado atendiendo a la mujer que sería su esposa. No más noches colándose en su futon cuando tenía una pesadilla o pidiéndole consejos para ser más fuerte, esa mujer le robaría el cariño de Ace y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre Luffy?-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano y se sonrojo por sus pensamientos

-Nada-dijo mirando hacia otro lado e intentando silbar para disimular pero era un pésimo mentiroso

-Bien, si no es nada-el pecoso volvió a darse la vuelta acomodándose

-Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero que te cases-dijo, sincero como siempre

-Sabes que eso es algo que tengo que hacer-dijo el mayor sentándose de nuevo para verle

-Claro que sí, puedes negarte-dijo cruzándose de brazos el menor

-Me gustaría hacerlo-

-¿Eso significa que no quieres casarte?-

-Por supuesto que no, idiota-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza-¿A quién le gustaría casarse a la fuerza? Pero es algo que debo hacer para el bien de todos, si ya no hay más guerra entre nosotros la familia estará bien-Luffy hizo una expresión meditabunda y finalmente asintió

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no puedes negarte, en ese caso, ¿Puedo pasar unos últimos momentos contigo?-

-Idiota, lo dices como si me fuese a morir-

-Casarse y morir tiene la misma gravedad para mí-declaro serio el menor haciendo reír al otro

Ace cubrió a su hermano con la manta para recostarse en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, cuando Luffy pudo liberarse de la manta que lo aprisionaba se recostó junto al mayor estirándose.

-Neh, Ace-

-Hmm-

-¿Has pensado en cómo es ella?-

-Realmente no interesa a estas alturas-

-Rayleigh me ha contado sobre ella-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú le preguntaste?-

-No, un día solo surgió el tema, porque le dije que no había muchos ninjas de mi edad y él me dijo que la sucesora del viejo Shirohige tenía mi edad-

-¿En serio?-

-Sip, dice que le recuerda a alguien de nuestro clan pero no me quiso decir a quien-hizo una pausa y continuo-Además de que es bastante decidida en lo que hace, pero que es un poco insegura porque los demás de su clan no confían en ella como heredera del viejo-

-Supongo que debe ser duro para ella-

-Tal vez-

De repente escucho los ronquidos a su lado y voleó, Ac ya se había dormido, Luffy se rio y se acomodó junto a su hermano tapándolos a ambos con la sábana, esperaba que su hermano nunca dejara de ser su hermano…

**-0-**

-¿Dónde está Ace?-pregunto Garp a Shanks

-Ya debe venir-dijo intentando tranquilizar al anciano y casi en seguida aparecieron ambos hermanos caminando a paso lento y conversando

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto al pecoso que solo asintió, entonces vámonos-dijo y comenzó a caminar, el famoso Hiken soltó un suspiro y le siguió junto a Luffy y Shanks

Detrás de ellos iban Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji y Chopper, compañeros entrañables de Luffy, y al final Makino y Dadan, quienes, al formar parte de la educación de Ace no querían quedarse atrás.

-¿Ya has asimilado tu tarea?-pregunto el pelirrojo n voz baja y el pecoso asintió discretamente-Me alegro, porque veo al viejo muy preocupado-

-No intentaré escapar, después de todo, no serviría de nada-

-Sí, tienes razón-

**-0-**

Se levantó con pereza y se arregló, lavó su cara y ato su cabello con una cinta en una coleta baja dejando así que algunos mechones rebeldes cayeran por su rostro. Shakky, al verla entrar le saludo.

-Buen día Rave-chan, ¿Has descansado?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Shakky-san-dijo contenta hincándose a la mesa junto a la mujer del kimono rosado con el estampado de una enorme araña

-Supongo que estabas bastante cansada como para dormir todo un día-Raven l miró sin comprender ¿Dormir todo un día?-Desde que Ray-san te trajo no despertaste hasta ahora, ¿Estabas preocupada por algo?-

-Bueno, cuando papá se fue con Sabo a ver al Shogun no dormí muy bien de la preocupación-

-Me alegra que hayas descansado, aunque aún es temprano, tal vez deberías volver a la cama un rato más-

La cabeza de la chica funcionaba lento, apenas estaba haciendo sus cálculos, si tenía un día y dos noches durmiendo, eso significaba…que no debería estar ahí.

-¡Gomen Shakky-san! ¡Debo volver a la villa! Debí estar allí desde ayer en la tarde, corrió a la puerta y se colocó las sandalias con rapidez-Gracias por todo Shakky-san, despídame de Rayleigh-san-la mujer rio por la precipitación de la chica y le despidió con la mano desde la puerta

-Ve con cuidado Rave-chan-

Con una habilidad que le sorprendió a ella misma, tomo un atajo por el bosque y esquivo ramas y raíces sobresalientes del suelo, cuando por fin divisó a Robin y a Bay disminuyo un poco el paso, con respiración agitada saludo a ambas recibiendo un mirada reprobatoria de la peliazul.

-Debiste estar aquí desde ayer-le regaño Bay

-Lo siento-se disculpó con las mejillas sonrosadas y haciendo reír a la pelinegra

-No hay tiempo para disculpas, debemos arreglarte, _él _ya está aquí y le hemos hecho esperar bastante para concerté, siento que se impacientara y se irá-señalo una dirección con el dedo-Ve y date un baño lo más rápido que puedas, que ya iremos nosotras a ayudarte a vestir-la menor asintió-Bienvenida de vuelta-sonrió finalmente la conocida Bruja del Hielo

-Estoy en casa-dijo sonriente Raven

-Ahora corre-

-Si-respondió contenta y cuidando de que no le vieran se coló en el baño para arreglarse

* * *

**Ok…siento q esta muy cortito x1 en fin, espero que les guste, me esforcé, aun no tengo mi lap, estoy trabajando desde otra compu /: en fin, espero ue me la entreguen pronto**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**Holaaaaa! Como andas? Yo bien, un poco cansada pero bien, una Vivi como Akainu ._. que miedo! xD que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojala este también te guste, espero nos leamos pronto n.n cuídate bye!**

**Bueeno me retiro les mando un beso y un abrazo (: cuídense , nos leemos el otro lunes**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Reunión

**Lunes de OP!**

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, posible OoC (creo xD)…**_

**Oh por cierto ayer fue el cumpleaños de Luffy **_**Feliz cumpleaños Luffy- senchou! :D**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 5 "Reunión"**

-Bienvenidos a la Empuñadura Secreta, yo soy Robin y seré la encargada de atenderlos durante su estancia aquí-dijo con una reverencia-Síganme por favor, les llevaré a sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar y después al Ima para que se reúnan con Shirohige-san-

Garp asintió y siguió a la pelinegra, detrás de ellos los demás del clan Monkey, Luffy curioseaba viendo por todos lados, parecía un lugar agradable, la villa estaba en calma y había un pequeño estanque, frente a una de las casas, conectado al riachuelo que estaba por debajo del puente que acababan de cruzar.

-Es bastante bonito ¿No crees?-pregunto Robin percatándose de la curiosidad del menor, quien se sonrojo al ser descubierto-Este lugar fue establecido hace 200 años por los ancestros del clan y desde entonces hasta ahora, hemos intentado mantener su belleza natural-contó mientras les acercaba a una de las casas principales-Ustedes pueden descansar aquí, vendré en un rato para llevarles con Shirohige-san-se inclinó un poco y se retiro

Shanks, Makino y Dadan, metieron las cosas de todos a las habitaciones, una vez que estaban dentro, intercambiaron una mirada seria. Garp suspiro y se cruzó de bazos.

-No quiero problemas mientras estemos aquí, ¿Entendido? Ya tuve suiciente con sus peleas-dijo mirando de reojo a Sanji y a Zoro

-Como diga-aceptaron todos y el mayor asintió

-Ace, deberías cambiarte, debes verte más formal para tu prometida-a regañadientes el pecoso asintió y sacó de su equipaje un kimono de un color gris claro.

Corrió el fusuma y entró a la habitación contigua para cambiarse, cerrado tras de él.

-Recuerda que debes ser cortes con ella, no importa qué clase de chica sea, ella es la que se convertirá en tu futura esposa-Ace resoplo y rodo los ojos, al parecer al viejo le gustaba recordarle su desgracia cada 5 segundos

-Está bien, abuelo, Ace lo sabe, no necesitas recordárselo a cada momento-intervino Luffy con una media sonrisa y su hermano mayor se lo agradeció

-Más vale que así sea, no quiero que lo vayan a arruinar-cerró los ojos-Y tu también Luffy, quiero que seas amable con ella si se dirige a ti-

-Sí, abuelo, como digas-Ace volvió a entrar a la habitación y se hinco junto a Shanks

-Mucho mejor-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente-Ahora solo queda esperar-los jóvenes amigos de Luffy intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, ninguno de ellos tenía buena espina

**-0-**

Raven salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse sin ayuda de Bay que seguramente tenía muchas cosas mejores que hacer que estarle cuidando. Se colocó un kimono blanco con flores azules anudándolo con toda la rapidez que sus dedos le permitían. Se colocó el obi azul claro y finalmente un listón rojo sobre este.

Se sorprendió al sentir unas manos suaves que cepillaban su cabello.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello-dijo Bay con una sonrisa-Padre te dejo que creciera bastante-

-Creí que tenías otras cosas que hacer-

-Te dije que te ayudaría a arreglarte-

-Bueno si-dijo nerviosa la menor-Pero él esta…-

-Te engañamos-dijo la peliazul soltando una risita-La verdad es que recién llegaron, pero queríamos que te apuraras-Raven soltó un suspiro y sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse

-Kami, sentí que me daba un paro de tanta apuración-sentía las manos tibias de su hermana peinarle y se comenzaba a adormilar, pero el shoji se abrió, despertándola, y Robin entró sin prisa.

Se hincó frente a ella y tomo con suavidad su barbilla con una sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudaré a maquillarte, así terminaremos más rápido, ahora mismo les estoy dirigiendo al Ima de Shiohige-san, casi no hay tiempo-tomo el pincel levantándole un poco el rostro

-Raven…estas temblando-dijo Bay y la chica se sonrojo

-Lo siento-contesto intentando calmarse

**-0-**

-La Empuñadura Secreta no ha cambiado nada-dijo Garp viendo a su alrededor

-El tiempo se detuvo en esta villa, aunque mis arrugas siguen aumentando sin descanso-respondió Shirohige

-Lo mismo pasa en mí-respondió el dirigente del clan Monkey

Edward observo de reojo a los acompañantes del hombre frente a él, todos, los considerados, mejores ninjas del clan Monkey.

Finalmente su mirada se posó en Ace, que solo miraba al frente, sin ninguna clase de emoción reflejada en los ojos, el hombre sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que el muchacho podía parecerse a su padre.

Debido a las muy recientes disputas entre los clanes, el ambiente estaba muy tenso en la habitación. Marco, Tatch y Sabo, dirigían una mirada no muy amistosa a los jóvenes del clan Monkey y viceversa, cuando Bay entró, y se acercó a su padre para decirle que su hermana estaba lista para entrar, el nerviosismo se alivió un poco, solo un poco.

-Lamento la espera, mi hija tuvo que salir el día de ayer de emergencia, pero finalmente está aquí-la silueta de la chica detrás del shoji llamó la atención de los invitados-Garp, Ace, les presento a mi hija menor y mi heredera, Raven Newgate-Robin deslizo el shoji y después de que la pelinegra hiciera una pequeña reverencia, entró a la habitación y se hincó al lado de su padre

Ace la observó, desde el momento en que entró hasta cuando se hincó, y evitó sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas, pues al verla comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calientes, y es que había que admitirlo, la chica era bastante bonita. Shanks, por otro lado, miró a Dadán y a Makino, para asegurar lo que había visto en la chica.

-Un placer conocerle Garp-sama-dijo inclinándose hacia el viejo que inclino la cabeza

-Igualmente, Raven-san-habló Garp, para los demás presentes todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta-Él es Ace-dijo señalándolo con su mano-Mi heredero y tu prometido-al escuchar esa palabra pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía de nuevo, la mirada de su padre sobre ella le indico lo que debía hacer a continuación, ella comprendió y se inclino

-Es un honor para mí ser su prometida, Ace-sama-

-No, el honor es mío Raven-dono-contestó el inclinándose igualmente

Unos brazos y manos fleur de Robin trajeron una bandeja con 4 tacitas de sake, las repartieron a los futuros esposos y a los líderes de los clanes y sirvieron sake en ellas.

Raven sentía un cosquilleo en las manos, como si las tuviera adormecidas y con cuidado tomo la tacita frente a ella. Sabía lo que tenía que decir antes de brindar, pero no quería hacerlo, era como si las palabras estuvieran atoradas en su garganta.

-Estoy muy feliz porque dentro de poco seré su esposa, espero poder satisfacerle en todo lo que usted quiera y juro que daré todo de mí para que se sienta dichoso de ser mi marido-¡Ya! ¡Lo había dicho! Y no había marcha atrás. Ace trago con dificultad y tomo la tacita en sus manos

-Yo…le juro que intentaré por todos los medios hacerle feliz y colmarle de alegrías y dicha. Y también juro que le protegeré y apoyaré en todo momento, será una bendición el poder caminar a su lado en esta vida-dijo y ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida de tristeza

-¿Has escogido un día para la boda?-pegunto Edward tomando su respectiva tacita

-El 27 de mayo-respondió Garp con la tacita en la mano, ambos jóvenes sintieron pánico, eso era en casi dos semanas

Los mayores brindaron, sellando formalmente el acuerdo, Raven bajo la mirada y esperó, finalmente, le tendió su tacita a Ace y este hizo lo mismo con la suya, cada uno tomó la del otro y bebieron al mismo tiempo, sellando así sus juramentos y cortando cualquier posibilidad de anular la boda.

Marco y Tatch tenían una expresión neutra, porque de no ser así seguro ya habían golpeado a ese chico Ace. Sabo mantenía la mirada baja, no era justo. Bay simplemente disimulo su semblante triste.

Luffy apretó la tela de la yukata entre sus manos y aguanto las lágrimas de rabia, sentía que había perdido a su hermano para siempre. Ussop y Chopper intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza e intentaron hacerle saber a su amigo que estaban ahí para apoyarle. Sanji pensaba en lo hermosa que era la heredera de Shirohige. Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados, ese no era momento para comentarios demás y Nami sentía pena por aquellos dos que se comprometían, había visto la mirada de tristeza de ambos y no le parecía justo para ellos, ni para nadie.

-Makino-llamo Garp a su sobrina-Dame el pergamino-la chica asintió y le pasó el pergamino que serviría de mensaje para el Shogun y al recibirlo, se lo extendió a Edward

El hombre lo leyó y al terminar asintió y lo envolvió.

-Sabo-el chico se hinco al lado de su padre apretando los puños-Lleva esto al palacio y entrégalo al Shogun Sengoku-

-Sí, padre-dijo el rubio tomando el pergamino y saliendo rápidamente

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro, sentía que sería una mañana larga.

**-0-**

Edward pidió a Garp una charla en privado, dando por motivo que tenía algo importante que discutir con él. Estaba preocupado por su hija pero confiaba en que estaría bien.

-¿De que querías hablar Edward?-pregunto Garp cruzándose de brazos frente a Shirohige

-Hay algo que debo decirte sobre mi hija, y es muy importante que lo sepas-

-Te escucho-

Las manos fleur de Robin sirvieron dos tazas de té y dejaron un platón con galletas sobre el tatami. Cuando volvieron a sumirse en silencio, Newgate lanzó un suspiro.

-Raven carece de cualquier tipo de habilidad ninja-comenzó-no es capaz de lanzar un kunai siquiera…pero-hizo una pausa viendo al hombre frente a él-Los Ojos de la Ruina-dijo simplemente ocasionando que el otro se sorprendiera a sobremanera-Raven heredó esos ojos de su madre, pero a pesar de que lo sabe aún no lo controla, eso puede suponer un problema para todos-

-Ante aquellos ojos, cualquier técnica, Haki o Akuma no mi se desvanecerá como neblina-tomo un sorbo de su té-Ahora lo entiendo-dijo Monkey asintiendo-Tiene una mirada tan penetrante que se siente a distancia, ahora comprendo porque la elegiste, Edward-

-Es un talento especial, pero no solo eso, según Rayleigh, también tiene otras habilidades escondidas que aún no descubre por su no entrenamiento-

-Eso también es un arma de doble filo, no podemos saber lo que pasara si no haces algo para que pueda controlar su propio poder-

-Lo sé-Edward se cruzó de brazos-Pero jamás logre que aprendiera nada, sus hermano también intentaron enseñarle pero cuando practicaba era muy torpe, hasta que finalmente desistí-

Garp quedó pensativo, se le ocurría una manera de entrenar a la chica y lo más pronto…

-Conozco a alguien, pero para eso debes estar de acuerdo con el cambio de personalidad que ella llegue a sufrir-

-No me digas que quieres entrenarla tú, Garp-Shirohige miró severo al otro-Conozco tus métodos "sutiles" de enseñanza-Monkey negó con la cabeza

-Yo no sería capaz de dejarla lista en una semana…pero se quien si puede-Edward arqueó una ceja-Las Kuja-

-¿Perdiste la cabeza?-dijo notoriamente enfadado el hombre del enorme bigote-Recuerda que es mi hija de quien estamos hablando-

-No he perdido la cabeza, te estoy dando la opción más viable, las Kuja son las kunoichi más fuertes y mejor entrenadas de la zona, pero tendrás que dejarla en Amazon Lily toda una semana-

Garp le dio otro sorbo a su té mientras dejaba que su antiguo rival lo considerara, sabía que era una decisión difícil, el mismo había dejado ir a Margaret, su sobrina, para que entrenase con ellas por una semana…tiempo más que suficiente para que la chica le pidiera que la dejara vivir allí, pues esas chicas se habían convertido en su familia…

Finalmente, Edward soltó otro suspiro abatido dejando en claro que no le veía otra solución al asunto.

-De acuerdo, llama a las Kuja y explícales la situación-

-Es lo mejor, creeme-

**-0-**

Ace busco algo interesante en el techo mientras que ella jugaba con sus dedos. Les habían dejado solos para que pudieran conocerse mejor, según Garp. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida para después desviarla a otro lado, era extraño.

Los ojos del pecoso viajaron al cabello de la chica que aun miraba el diseño impreso en el fusuma como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tenia la mitad del cabello recogido en una coleta amarrado con un simple listón rojo, un simple listón rojo que la hacía ver hermosa. Era el contraste perfecto entre su cabello azabache, el listón carmesí y su piel blanca, el kimono estampado con flores azules solo eran un adorno más.

Ella era bonita, vaya que sí, y la palabra bonita se quedaba corta. Había tratado con varias mujeres en la vida, de su mismo clan, del pueblo, incluso con las famosas kunoichis del clan Kuja, que según la leyenda, el clan era conformado por las mujeres más bellas en todo el lugar, empezando por su líder, Hancock, quien era considerada la mujer más hermosa.

Pero Raven tenía algo distinto, algo así como un aura indulgente, a diferencia de todas las demás, y la chica le había agradado, no tenía la sangre pesada como muchas otras personas que había conocido antes del clan Newgate.

-Le queda muy bien-dijo sorprendiéndola…y a él mismo por ser el primero en hablar

-¿El qué?-pregunto sonrojada

-El peinado, el cabello se le ve bonito-ella sonrió

-Gracias-

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, roto por la chica que dejo escapar un suspiro audible.

-¿Alguna vez imagino que terminaría envuelto en esta situación, Ace-sama?-pregunto curiosa

-La verdad es que no-Raven volvió a suspirar

-Cuando padre me dijo que debía casarme con el heredero de Garp-san-soltó una risita nerviosa-La verdad es que pensé que sería alguien bastante aterrador…pero me alegro que sea usted Ace-sama, parece bastante normal-Hiken parpadeó intentando entender aquello

-¿Insinúa que no soy aterrador, Raven-dono?-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-Creo firmemente que usted puede ser bastante aterrador si se lo propone, pero-se aclaró la garganta para continuar, se sentía un poquito nerviosa cuando comenzaron a hablar, pero ahora tenía cierta confianza-En algún momento llegue a pensar en una persona con el odio tatuado en los ojos-

-¿Usted no odiaría a alguien con quien ha estado en guerra por 150 años, Raven-dono?-

-Sinceramente, Ace-sama, yo creo que eso está demás, no les odio, a pesar de tener motivos, porque creo que no tiene sentido hacerlo, sería como alimentar un círculo vicioso de sentimientos negativos entre ambos clanes-cerró sus ojos momentáneamente-Siempre desee la paz entre nosotros-sonrió, y los orbes violáceos de la chica se toparon con los ónix del pecoso-Por eso, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia libertad para conseguir que mis hermanos y mi familia este tranquila…no voy a flaquear-

El pelinegro analizo las palabras de la chica y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora sabía porque le agradaba. Tenía aquel mismo espíritu luchador y un tanto infantil que Luffy, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse a ella misma para alcanzar lo que quería justo como su hermano.

-Sí, tiene razón, Raven-dono, cuando se trata de la familia, no hay nada tan importante-el corazón de la chica latió con fuerza al ver al pecoso sonreírle de aquella manera, tan abierta, tan sincera, sin quererlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y bajo la mirada, apenada

-M-me alegra que concuerde conmigo-dijo contenta, trago saliva y sonrió, estirando una mano hacia él-Ya que pasaremos un mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Le parece si comenzamos como amigos, Ace-sama?-

Ace soltó una risita tomando la mano de la menor.

-Me parece buena idea ¿Y ya que estamos en eso?... ¿Le parece si olvidamos los honoríficos?…Mis amigos me dicen Ace-dijo con una sonrisa

-A mí me llaman Raven-dijo contenta y dando gracias a Kami, por haber empezado con el pie derecho, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo

* * *

**Alooooo! Como andan? Hoy es día de OP y yo estoy contenta por ello…y leyendo una historia que escribió una amiga surgieron ideas en mi cabeza y la quiero empezar a escribir xD pero no, esperare a terminar esta para subir otra o porque si no me volveré loca xD eeeen fin, contesto reviews :3**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**holaaa! Finalmente el encuentro n.n, espero te haya gustado y bueno, la verdad es que conocí a alguien que tiene el mismo concepto que Luffy sobre la muerte y el matrimonio, me pareció un poco cruel pero pues lo use para el fic porque me pareció bueno xD aunque sinceramente me gustaría ver que Luffy y Nami se casaran…sería lindo ver corriendo por el Sunny a una Namicita o a un Luffycito xD en serio Vivi era de la milicia? Que miedo! ._. bueno me despido y nos leemos la otra semana vale? Un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye-bye~!**

_**Joa: **_**jeje te deje con la intriga? xD lo siento, pero bueno, ya, en este cap finalmente se conocieron :B y se llevaron bien wiiiiiii jajaja en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap y ojala te siga leyendo por aca sale? Cuídate bye!**

**Bueno, me despido un beso y un abrazo enorme cuídense y hasta la otra semana**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P. D. Aun no tengo mi lap ): **_**snif snif**_


	6. Partida

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 6 "Partida"**

-No sé, siento que por cómo me ve, me odia-dijo Raven mientras Bay le cepillaba el cabello

-Bueno, Rave, considera que al hermano al que está sumamente acostumbrado, le será arrebatado de repente-la menor hizo una mueca, comprendiendo-Garp-san dice que tú y él tienen la misma edad-asintió, Ace ya se lo había dicho-Tal vez por eso puedas entenderlo-

-Lo entiendo, si padre hubiera dicho que tu o alguno de nuestros hermanos se tuviese que casar seguro protestaría, no es muy justo que digamos-

-Rave…-dijo con suavidad Bay-Si no quieres hacer esto, no lo hagas, no tienes porque…-

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento, Bay-le interrumpió sin moverse y aun con los ojos cerrados-Es triste tener que hacer las cosas a la fuerza, pero eso no significa que no conozca lo que debo hacer-

-Me parece injusto que dos personas tan jóvenes como ustedes tengan que sacrificarse para poder complacer a un idiota-Raven se rio suavemente

-Hablas como anciana Bay-pasó el pincel por sus labios con delicadeza y se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo-Ace no es tan malo, y tenemos algunos ideales parecidos, así que no me molesta esto-

-Suenas…-la peliazul bajo un poco la mirada y medio sonrió-Suenas como si quisieras ocultar que estas enamorada-las mejillas de la menor se sonrojaron

-Pero que cosas dices hermana, Ace es solo un buen chico…-_"Y el hombre con el que pasaré el resto de mi vida" _pensó con cierta tristeza disimulada-Y me agrada, eso es mejor a estar con una persona a la que yo odie… ¿O no?-la mayor suspiro no muy convencida

-Sí, tienes algo de razón-

-Vamos a comer-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie dando por finalizada la conversación

-Bien-contesto su hermana levantándose igualmente saliendo detrás de ella

**-0-**

El sonido, proveniente del exterior, del carrizo de bambú golpeando contra la roca, llenarse y vaciarse. Raven solamente miraba su plato. Era bastante incomodo tener aquella penetrante mirada del hermano menor de Ace sobre ella.

Tenía 3 días exactamente que estaban en la Empuñadura Secretas y Raven había tenido buen tiempo para platicar con Ace, sobre aquellas diferencias que los clanes tenían y las razones por las cuales según cada clan aquella enemistad había nacido.

Según Ace, los Newgate habían invadido tierras en el Valle de la Esvástica.

Según Raven, un hombre despiadado del clan Monkey había enamorado a la mujer dirigente del clan y al enterarse que estaba embarazada le había asesinado.

Al final, habían llegado a la conclusión debquebrealmente no importaba quien había comenzado, pues hacia años ya de eso.

Ace le había contado que Luffy, su hermano menor, era muy cariñoso y le gustaba proteger a sus amigos y a su familia, la gente que amaba. Según el pecoso, Luffy tenía su edad.

-Edward-dijo de repente Garp llamando la atención del otro hombre-Hace dos días mande el pergamino para las Kuja, y hoy he recibido su respuesta-hizo una pausa-Vendrán esta misma tarde para una evaluación previa, y después dirán si nos promoverán de su ayuda-

-Bien-Shirohige miro a su hija-Raven, a tu habitación, debemos hablar-

-Sí, padre-dijo seria y después de hacerle una reverencia e intercambiar una mirada con Luffy, se retiro

-Volveremos en breve-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación dejando a sus hijos con los invitados

-¿Las Kuja están invitadas a la boda?-pregunto Marco a Garp que solo sonrió

-Algo así-Tatch arqueo una ceja-Ellas me debían un favor y Edward necesitaba ayuda, así que les he cobrado el favor, además, Nyon jamás se resiste a la invitación a una boda-

-¿Padre necesitaba ayuda con algo?-

-Sí, es importante para él-

**-0-**

-Raven, te irás a entrenar con las Kuja-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida-Padre, ya sabes que no tengo habilidad alguna para…-

-Tienes las habilidades hija, pero no hemos sabido despertarlas, lo que harás será irte con ellas y solo estarás una semana, tiempo suficiente-

-¿Y A…?-se mordió la lengua y se corrigió-¿Y Garp-san y los demás?-

-Ellos volverán al Valle de la Esvástica durante tu estadía con las Kuja y volverán tres días antes de la boda-

-Bueno, supongo que está bien-por primera vez en su vida Edward pudo decir que su hija no estaba convencida de algo

-Hija, entiende que hago esto para tu bien, no quiero que el día que muera quedes desprotegida como cabeza de familia-hizo una pausa y suspiro-Quiero confiar en que Ace te protegerá, pero aun así, prefiero que tú tengas tu propia fuerza-

-Está bien, papá, lo entiendo-dijo ella al fin, temiendo lo que venía

Tocaron con delicadeza el shoji y la voz de Squard se escuchó desde fuera.

-Padre, la líder de las Kuja y su consejera Nyon-basama están aquí y desean verte-

-En seguida voy, Raven, alista tus cosas-

-Sí, padre-dijo y le vio salir de la habitación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a juntar su ropa para prepararla para el viaje. Se quedó en silencio observando con detenimiento sus kimonos, todos ellos bordados por su madre para cuando ella los llegase a necesitar, en especial aquel kimono negro.

Suspiró, siempre quiso estar a la altura de las expectativas de sus padres, y cuando su madre fue asesinada quiso llenar el vacío de su padre esforzándose para poder hacerle feliz. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de lograr su cometido no se iba a echar para atrás, estaba decidida a estar a la altura de Ace, no quería ser una carga.

Un nuevo toquido llamó su atención y volteó a ver por instinto a la entrada, hincado junto al shoji abierto Luffy veía fijamente el tatami. A ella le sorprendió verle allí.

-El abuelo y tu padre quieren que vaya al Ima, Raven-san-dijo y se inclinó levemente para después ponerse de pie y retirarse

-Luffy-san-le llamó, quería dejar algunas cosas claras antes de partir, esperó a que el chico regresara para poder hablar, cuando le vio asomar la cabeza con cierta molestia, le sonrió-Me gustaría pedirle algo-

-¿Qué necesita?-Raven hizo ademán para que el chico entrara a la habitación, el pelinegro obedeció y se hincó frente a ella de brazos cruzados

-Necesito pedirle unas cosas, Luffy-san, para empezar, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre-su sonrisa se amplió-También quisiera pedirle que me guardara esto-dijo extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de tela fina rojiza, Luffy hizo ademán de abrirla pero ella le negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo-No lo abra hasta que yo haya vuelto ¿Si?-

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curioso

-Era de mi madre, pasó a ser mío el día que murió, es mi mayor tesoro-dijo

-No entiendo-dijo Luffy mirando extrañado la bolsita-¿Por qué me lo da a mí? ¿No sería más confiable que se lo dé a Ace…o a alguien de su clan?-

-No-respondió segura-Usted...-negó con la cabeza, si quería que el la tratara como su igual ella debía tratarlo así-Creo que tú eres el que mejor me entenderá-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Solo lo sé-dijo tranquila poniéndose de pie con la bolsa de sus cosas en mano-Nos veremos en una semana Luffy-salió del cuarto y camino al Ima escuchando casi en seguida los pasos apresurados del chico intentando alcanzarle

Al llegar a aquella habitación escucho las voces de su padre y sus hermanos conversando con un par de voces femeninas. Entró, hizo una reverencia y se hincó junto a Bay.

-Raven, te presento a Hancock, la dirigente de las Kuja-dijo Garp señalando a la chica de cabello negro recogido en un moño y con un kimono rojo con detalles de serpientes amarillas corto y llamativo, en su mano sostenía una pipa, miró a la chica y en seguida a Luffy que iba entrando, al instante se sonrojo e intento disimular bajando la mirada-Irás con ellas durante la siguiente semana-

-Es un placer Hancock-san-y la mujer inclino la cabeza

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez para empezar con el entrenamiento-anunció Nyon poniéndose de pie

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en una semana-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y echando su bolsa al hombro regalándoles una última sonrisa antes de partir

* * *

**/-\ no me maten! Ya se que llevo 2 semanas sin subir pero es q he andado ocupada con la tarea en fin, les subiré dos cap lo que queda de semana y este lunes volvemos al cap habitual (: porq ya va a ser 27 y saben lo que significa? Bueno xD contesto review**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**hola! Lamento la tardanza pero la uni T^T en fin, sip, Ace cayo redondito pero Raven también xD, y si, Namicitas y Luffycitos XD seria divertido ver sufrir a Sanji cuidando a un pequeño demonio xD en fin me despido y volveré entre mañana y pasado para el sig cap vale? Un beso y nos estamos leyendo**

**Les agradezco por su paciencia y les pido otra disculpa (: y me retiro, nos leemos mañanita o pasado mañana vale? Un beso!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Interludio

_**One piece no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 7 "Interludio"**

Amazon Lily era un lugar enorme, era incluso más grande que la Empuñadura Secreta y el Valle de la Esvástica juntos. A cada paso que daba más mujeres les saludaban con alegría, el lugar era amplio, lleno de luz y la mezcla de perfumes en el aire hacía una combinación agradable.

Nyon-ba le iba explicando la historia del lugar, y la curiosa leyenda de que las mujeres pertenecientes a ese clan cuando salían y se embarazaban, al regresar siempre tenían niñas. Raven escuchaba con atención mientras era conducida hacia el palacio en el que Hebihime, sus hermanas y Nyon vivían.

-Durante esta semana vivirás con nosotras y después regresarás tu sola a la Empuñadura Secreta, el camino por el que te indicaremos el regreso es el más corto pero al mismo tiempo el más peligroso, solo así probarás que estas lista-

-Entendido-dijo seria

-Entonces, tu…-hablo Hancock por primera vez asustando a la menor por su tono de voz algo amenazante-¿Estas comprometida con el hermano de Luffy?-pregunto eso ultimo con las manos sobre las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados

-Si-dijo desconcertada por el cambio tan drástico de humor de la mujer

-Eso significa que seremos cuñadas-dijo emocionada tomándola de las manos y Newgate vio de reojo a la anciana que solo negó con la cabeza

-¿De qué habla Hancock-san?-

-Es que Luffy y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo emocionada y la mayor suspiro

-¿No habías dicho que estaban casados? Tú vas en retroceso-

Raven sonrió y fue dirigida hacia una habitación enorme.

-Descansa el resto del día, tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana a primera hora, sin protestas-

-Entendido Nyon-ba-

-Buenas noches niña-se despidió y Hancock siguió a la anciana

Observo con detenimiento el lugar, era el triple de grande que su habitación, y tenía todos los lujos que una princesa (o en este caso emperatriz) podía pedir. Acomodo sus cosas en el ropero y se acomodó en el futon. Justo ahora se arrepentía de haberle dado su flauta a Luffy, en momentos de soledad como ese le gustaba tocar un poco.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el inconsciente le ganara, no quería romperse la cabeza pensando en nada.

**-0-**

Admiro la bolsa de terciopelo rojo entre sus dedos. Le causaba mucha curiosidad aquello que la prometida de su hermano le había dado quería abrirlo pero ella le había pedido que esperara a que regresara.

-Luffy-la voz de Nami le hizo saltar y con torpeza guardo la bolsa entre las mangas de su yukata

-¿Q-qué ocurre Nami?-pregunto poniéndose en una posición inmóvil

-¿Estas bien? No has salido de tu habitación desde que llegamos-pregunto del otro lado del shoji, todos estaban preocupados, pues estaba más callado de lo normal

-SI, estoy bien, solo estoy cansado y quiero dormir-

-De acuerdo, Sanji-kun te preparo tu comida, te lo dejare aquí ¿Vale?-

-Gracias Nami-

-Oh, por cierto, Ace quiere hablar contigo ¿Le digo que venga o irás tú?-

-Yo iré-dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar, se sentó junto a ella mirando hacia el jardín, tomo la charola y la puso sobre sus piernas comenzando a comer-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo mismo pregunto yo…-Nami hizo una mueca de fastidio y resoplo alzando su fleco-Solo estoy molesta, te estas comportando extraño…pareces una chica enamorada que se acaba de enterar que su novio se casara con otra, Kami, solo es tu hermano-

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si Nojiko se tuviese que casar con ese tipo Marco?-pregunto el pelinegro mirándole de reojo, la pelirroja suspiro y asintió

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón, pero aun así estas exagerando, no es como si se fuera a morir-

-Para mí es lo mismo, le están privando de su libertad-

-Ace jamás tuvo la libertad total, el ser nombrado el heredero del jefe de familia acarrea una gran responsabilidad, Garp-san ha sido bastante tolerable con algunas cosas que Ace ha hecho-

Luffy dejo de lado la charola y frunció el ceño.

-El abuelo te mando a hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?-pregunto molesto

-SI y no, si me mandaron a que hablara contigo pero fue Makino-san la que me mando-el semblante serio del chico le indico a Nami que la conversación había finalizado

-Puedes decirle que estoy bien, iré a ver a mi hermano-se puso de pie y camino en dirección opuesta

Al acercarse a la habitación de Ace, le escucho caminar por el tatami, parecía apresurado, arrugo la nariz con disgusto antes de entrar al cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto desde la entrada

-El viejo me dio una última misión antes de regresar a la Empuñadura Secreta-contesto el pecoso mirándole de reojo, Lu hizo una mueca, ya estaba más que listo para partir

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-No volveré aquí, los veré el 27 allá-

-Entonces oficialmente ya eres el líder del clan-

-Algo así-dijo el mayor con algo de gracia-Será definitivo cuando se concluya la boda-

-¿Tú mandarás en los dos clanes?-

-No-respondió casi automáticamente-Ella seguirá mandando allá y yo aquí-Luffy hizo una mueca de confusión

-No lo entiendo, entonces ¿Se casarán pero no vivirán juntos?-Hiken se rio divertido

-No, viviré allá con ella mientras solucionamos el problema de la distancia, probablemente veamos la manera de unir la Empuñadura Secreta y el Valle de la Esvástica-

-O sea, que cada quien va a dirigir a su clan, pero van a ver la manera de juntarlo-

-Si-

-No lo entiendo-dijo Luffy con la cara roja intentando comprender, Ace volvió a reír

-Estamos buscando la manera de olvidar lo que sea que nos hizo enemistar y convertirnos en un solo clan-

-¿Estamos…?-las mejillas del mayor se volvieron rojas

-Bueno…eso es lo que yo quiero, pero sé que si se lo digo aceptara-

-Siento que estas olvidando el verdadero motivo de la boda-

-No lo estoy olvidando-respondió el pecoso-Pero creo que puedo sacarle provecho a eso y hacer más cosas-hizo una pausa-Raven es una buena persona, y sé que accederá-suspiró-La verdad es que ya no me molesta tanto todo este asunto-dijo en voz baja lo último

Luffy frunció los labios haciendo una mueca pensativa, observó sus facciones y las expresiones que hacia mientras hablaba de la pelinegra, recordó una antigua plática que había entablado con Makino y miró a su hermano mayor detenidamente.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto curioso, las mejillas de Hiken se volvieron aún más rojas y comenzó a tartamudear

-P-pero que dices Luffy, estas malinterpretando las cosas, solo quiero llevarme bien con ella-

-Yo fingiré que te creo, shishishishi-dijo riendo finalmente después de estar tan serio, Ace revolvió su cabello con cariño y salió del cuarto

-Solo quería decirte que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo hermanos ¿De acuerdo?-la sonrisa del menor se amplió

-De acuerdo-el pecoso sonrió y comenzó a alejarse

-Nos veremos en dos semanas Lu-

-Que te vaya bien-dijo suspirando y regresando a su cuarto…a fin de cuentas no le dijo nada de lo que Raven le pidió…

**-0-**

Suspiró al sentir la tela del futon contra su piel. Su cuerpo se relajó y todo le dolía, apenas llevaba 4 días y se sentía morir pero había descubierto muchas cosas que no sabía podía hacer, aunque Rayleigh siempre le decía que tenía cierto potencial oculto, ahora le creía.

Había comprobado lo peligrosos que sus ojos podían ser y también lo difícil que era controlarlos a voluntad.

Nyon-ba le había explicado, que si no llegase a controlar sus ojos, podía hacerle daño a aquellos que amara. No, ella no quería eso, le quedaba poco tiempo allí y lo aprovecharía al máximo, estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo para controlar aquellos ojos.

Apretó los párpados con furia, cuando llegó allí había considerado el cegarse con el veneno pero Hancock le había convencido de que podían ser bastante útiles cuando su entrenamiento terminara. Hancock era una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero cuando se tocaba algún tema con referencia a Luffy o se le llegaba a mencionar, perdía totalmente el uso de razón y se sumía en su mundo de fantasía. Era divertida.

-¡Raven!-la voz alterada de Nyon-ba le hizo brincar

-¿N-na-nani?-pregunto saltando del futon

-He reducido el tiempo de tu entrenamiento, me ha llegado pésima información así que lo completaras en 1 día y 1 noche-anunció señalándola con el bastón, Doctor Kureha lanzó un suspiro detrás de la mujer

-Solamente asustas a la niña, Nyon-le reprocho y se rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la menor-Chiquilla-le dijo inclinándose hacia ella-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres saber el secreto de mi juventud?-la pelinegra ignoro la pregunta dirigiéndose a ellas por lo que le importaba

-¿Por qué se redujo el tiempo? ¿De qué información habla?-ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, Kureha se cruzó de brazos

-Al parecer, están planeando un ataque…pero no sabemos con exactitud hacia quien-

-Puede ser el Shogun, puede ser Garp…o también puede ser tu padre-Nyon dijo las cosas sin rodeos sorprendiendo a la chica-Por eso es que tienes que regresar a tu casa lo antes posible, así podrás protegerle junto con tu familia-

Raven bajo la cabeza y se mordió los labios, parecía bastante delicado. Sus pupilas se clavaron en el suelo, sus dientes mordieron con fuerza su labio inferior y sus puños se apretaron con rabia, no iba a dejar que nada le ocurriese a su padre.

Se puso de pie repentinamente y arrojo la cobija a un lado caminando decidida al exterior.

-No hay tiempo que perder-su mirada se volvió dura haciendo sonreír a las mayores, no cabía duda de que esa chica era especial…

* * *

**Ok! Aquí el otro cap (: ya el lunes les dejo el que se acostumbra n.n bueno, contesto mi review**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**T^T me alegro que me entiendas, en serio te lo agradezco y debo también culpar algo a Gray-sama (*0*) de Fairy Tail que me ha estado distrayendo ¬3¬ es que es tan lindo xD (cuando hablo de él a veces me siento como Juvia) en fin, espero que tu fin de semana siga igual de bien :D un beso y un abrazo nos leemos mañana xD**

**Bueno me despido**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Quietud efímera

**Lunes! De One Piece (lo extrañaba ToT)**

_**One piece no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión :) **_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 8 "Quietud efímera"**

Echó sus cosas al hombro escuchando las indicaciones de Nyon, Kureha le extendió una botella con líquido ámbar en ella, Raven la agradeció y la guardo. Haconck le había pedido que le diera y dijera unas cuantas cosas a Luffy de su parte.

-Raven, el camino es difícil pero es el más rápido, así que ve con cuidado, irás sola para probar que el entrenamiento no fue en vano-

-Entonces, les veré en una semana-comenzó a caminar, sonrió y levanto una mano en señal de despedida-Hasta pronto-

Se adentró en el bosque comenzando a aumentar su paso, mientras más avanzaba más oscuro se ponía a pesar de que era de día. Corría con la sonrisa tatuada en la cara, quería llegar a casa y ver a todos. Sentía su estómago revuelto por la emoción todo el trabajo duro que le había costado finalmente tendría sus frutos y estaba ansiosa por mostrarle a su padre lo fuerte que se había vuelto en ese poco tiempo.

Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara al avanzar. La maleta de tela con sus cosas se sentía ligera y sus pies también. Sin dificultades corría, saltaba y esquivaba las ramas de los árboles que estaban en su camino, se sentía algo diferente, como si un extraño cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

Sus oídos captaron un sonido cercano y se detuvo en seco volteando hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos, sostuvo con fuerza la soga de su maleta en sus manos y se acercó con cautela a aquel claro. Sentía esa presencia extrañamente familiar pero no lograba descifrar quien, aun le faltaba perfeccionar esa parte de su Haki. Al llegar vio la silueta de la persona hincada, como examinando algo en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron al observar a la persona y suspiro de alivio reconociendo de inmediato el cabello rubio corto de su hermano. Se acercó a él despacio sin olvidar la advertencia de Nyon.

-¿Sabo?-pregunto a una distancia prudente, el chico volteo confundido de verla allí

-¡Raven! ¿No se supone que regresabas hasta dentro de dos días?-pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, pero Nyon-ba y Kureha-san hicieron que mi entrenamiento terminara antes-el mayor le miró expectante, intentando comprender-Te lo explicare en casa… ¿Qué haces ahí?-él suspiro

-Termine mi misión y volvía a casa pero… sentí una presencia familiar y vine a checar…-le hizo una seña para que se acercara

Camino un par de pasos, la intriga le estaba matando, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que su hermano se desviara de su camino?

Justo cuando llegó a su lado abrió los ojos entre asombrada y asustada, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Cómo había terminado allí?

-¡Ace!-

**-0-**

La rodilla de Luffy volvió a azotarse contra la madera, algo no estaba bien, desde que su hermano se había ido tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

-Luffy, crispas mis nervios, ¿Podrías calmarte?-dijo Ussop

-Lo siento, es solo que hay algo que no me tiene tranquilo-

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te revise?-pregunto Chopper

-No es eso-

-Estas preocupado-dijo Shanks revolviéndole el cabello

-Sí, mi instinto me dice que algo malo va a pasar-

El pelirrojo le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo más sabía que el instinto del chico jamás se había equivocado.

Makino se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole a todos de manera abierta. Todos la querían mucho en especial Luffy.

-Garp-san dice que vayan a alistarse, partiremos a la Empuñadura Secreta en dos horas-

-¿No esperaremos a Ace?-pregunto Shanks poniéndose de pie, la chica negó

-Ace y Garp-san acordaron en verse allá-

-De acuerdo-se levantaron y dispersaron a sus respectivos cuartos

-Luffy-le hablo al pelinegro antes de que desapareciera-Sé que estas preocupado por tu hermano pero ya verás que todo estará bien-no recibió respuesta pero supo que la había escuchado pues reanudo su andar después de que termino de hablar

**-0-**

-¡Law!-el grito de Sabo resonó por toda la villa alarmando a todos allí

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Bay siendo la primera en acercarse, se sorprendió a sobremanera por la forma en que sus hermanos llevaban a Ace

-Necesitamos un médico, ¡Pronto!-le apremio la chica a su hermana y al instante apareció Trafalgar ayudándoles con el cuerpo del pecoso

-Me encargaré de él-dijo llevándoselo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la mayor confundida

-No lo sabemos, lo encontré en un claro en el bosque, a juzgar por sus heridas, tuvo una pelea bastante fuerte-dijo el rubio-Seguramente logró escapar, no había tanta sangre en el lugar como para que fuera el de la pelea-

-¿Tan mal crees que le haya ido?-pregunto Marco que recién llegaba

-A juzgar por sus heridas, si, debió ser bastante fuerte su oponente como para que este así-

-Debieron herirlo con kairoseki-sugirió Raven-Iré con Law para ayudarle-sus hermanos asintieron, dejando que se fuera por el mismo camino que el médico

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo Sabo, serio-Raven cree que padre puede estar en peligro-hizo una pequeña pausa-Y tal vez esto puede estar relacionado con eso

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Teach-dijo después de soltar un suspiro, sorprendiendo a los otros-Vamos dentro y les explico-los mayores asintieron dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio

**-0-**

-Aprendiste bien-le alago el médico sonrojándola, él siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella

-Gracias Law, Doctor Kureha es muy buena-de las manos de la chica salía un aura azul claro que iba cerrando las heridas del chico mientras el doctor le limpiaba la sangre seca

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Te divertiste?-la pelinegra rió

-Tanto como divertirme, no, pero fue interesante, ahora puedo ser de más utilidad para todos-

-¿Descubriste el potencial del que Rayleigh siempre está hablando?-

-Sí, algo así-

-Y… ¿Estas lista para…?-

-Sí-respondió casi automáticamente, ya no se iba a detener a pensarlo

-Menos mal que ya no lo piensas-

-Si lo pienso voy a encontrar la manera para zafarme de esto…y no es lo correcto-dijo ella descansando

-Sacrificas demasiado por los demás, Raven-dijo Law mirándola de reojo

-Es parte de mi responsabilidad como heredera, Law-dijo dejándose caer sobre el tatami, por lo cansada que estaba, suspiro-Ah, fue un largo camino, estoy cansada-

-Apuesto a que no te dejaron descansar como se debe-dijo el mayor, ella rió

-Son bastante exigentes, pero son buenas en lo que hacen, créeme-el chico se acercó y le extendió un vaso con un líquido azul claro

-Bébelo, te sentirás mejor-

-Gracias-lo recibió y de un trago se lo acabo, de inmediato sintió que la energía volvió a ella y se levantó-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-el mayor asintió-¿Puedes llevarle a mi habitación?-dijo señalando a Ace con una sonrisa-Debo decirle algo a los chicos y ver a padre, para explicarle todo-él soltó un suspiro resignado

-De acuerdo-

-¡Gracias!-dijo contenta y sin que el doctor se lo esperara le beso en la mejilla saliendo de allí rápidamente

Law miró al suelo con algo de molestia mientras luchaba contra el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas…

**-0-**

-¡Estás diciendo…!-dijo Tatch sorprendido

-¡Que Teach quiere asesinar a padre!-afirmo Marco, Sabo asintió

-Esta resentido porque rompimos lazos con su clan y seguramente quiere venganza al enterarse de la unión que habrá entre los Monkey y nosotros-explico mirando a sus hermanos

-Y justo ahora que padre esta tan delicado de salud-

-¿Delicado porque?-pregunto la voz femenina a sus espaldas haciéndoles voltear

-¡Raven!-celebro Bay que recién notaba que la chica estaba allí

-Bienvenida a casa-saludo Robin con su sonrisa enigmática-Volviste antes-

-Nyon-ba, Han y Doctorine me dejaron volver al saber lo de Kurohige-

-¿Cómo está el chico?-pregunto su hermano del copete

-Estará bien, esta al cuidado de Law-medio sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermana-Ahora, quiero una explicación ¿Cómo que padre esta delicado de salud?-

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, buscando quien le explicaría a la chica la situación.

-Law nos lo dijo hace poco…-comenzó a explicar Robin al ver que nadie se decidía-El corazón de Shirohige-san se va debilitando poco a poco, y ya no puede hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzos pues eso le puede hacer bastante daño-

La menor se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido analizando la situación, cada vez empeoraba más. Suspiro sobándose las sienes con frustración.

-Bueno, lo mejor por ahora será no decirle nada a padre, le vamos a evitar disgustos y preocupaciones innecesarias, cuando los Monkey vengan les diremos-estudió con detenimiento las caras de los presentes-Aumentaremos la vigilancia alrededor de la Empuñadura Secreta y mantendremos más cuidado a padre sin que él lo note-

-Raven eso no…-

-Squard-le interrumpió la chica con una mirada fiera-No estoy preguntando, es una orden-

El cambio de actitud de la chica y en el tono de su voz declaro que no estaba jugando. Se sorprendieron bastante al verle y escucharle así, era casi irreal ver a su tierna hermana comportándose de esa forma.

-Bien, iré a ver a padre, para decirle que estoy aquí-y sin esperar algún comentario salió de la habitación acompañada de una risita de Robin

* * *

**Ok! Hasta aquí el cap de hoy jeje, se que estuve desaparecida la semana pasada pero estuve enferma :S ya saben, fiebre, vomito, y todo eso que conlleva…enfermarse jeje y bueno, me sentía tan mal que con el simple hecho de ver la pantalla de la compu me dolía la cabeza :S pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y en la semanita les dejo el otro cap vale? El que les debo por no subir nada la semana pasada jeje bueno, me despido, cuídense, un besote**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Boda Tragedia

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Matrimonio Concertado**

**Capítulo 9 "Boda. Tragedia."**

Luffy le ayudo a acomodarse la yukata, aún no estaba del todo recuperado y Law había prohibido que se quitara las vendas antes de tiempo y Ace a regañadientes había aceptado. Y por eso y porque su cuerpo aún estaba bastante adolorido es que había solicitado la ayuda de su hermano para vestirse, el Shogun ya estaba en camino al templo y debían estar presente antes de que el hombre llegara o tendrían problemas.

-Listo-dijo su hermano con una sonrisa al terminar de amarrar el último nudo-Ahora solo faltan los tabis y las sandalias-

-Está bien, eso puedo hacerlo solo-dijo sentándose en el zabuton

-Puedo ayudarte-

-Está bien Lu-dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia, cuando termino de acomodarse los tabis tomo las sandalias con una mano y se puso de pie

-Estás muy guapo-dijo una voz femenina entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa-Quien diría que yo te vería así-

-¿A qué te refieres Makino?-la mujer soltó una risita cubriendo sus labios con el abanico de papel que llevaba en las manos a juego con el kimono negro de diseños anaranjados

-Que nunca pensé que te casarías tan joven, Ace-comentó sonriente

Luffy resopló, se dejó caer sobre el tatami y se estiró.

-Luffy, por favor cuida tu kimono, la ceremonia aun no empieza-reprendió al chico que se veía de un notorio mal humor

-Sí, si-

-Vengo de hablar con Rave-san-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa-Se ve muy linda, y está nerviosa, Bay-san ya la regaño varias veces por arruinar su maquillaje-

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntaron ambos chicos

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué mujer no estaría nerviosa el día de su boda?-pregunto haciendo sonrojar al pecoso

-Y a todo esto Makino ¿Por qué traes ese kimono negro?-pregunto Luffy frunciendo el ceño-Tu no estas casada…-las mejillas blanquecinas de la mujer se tornaron rosadas y escondió su amplia sonrisa detrás del papel del abanico

-Antes de venir, Shanks le ha pedido al abuelo que me case con él-explico sorprendiendo al menor-Pero debido a todos los acontecimientos no hemos podido concretar una fecha para la boda…y como estoy comprometida no podía venir vestida de colores-

-La verdad es que ya se habían tardado-dijo Ace saliendo de la habitación-Será mejor que nos apresuremos o el Shogun llegará antes que nosotros-

-Tienes razón-Makino le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Luffy para que los siguiera, el chico aún sorprendido se puso de pie-Encaminémonos al templo, Garp-san y Shirohige-san ya están allá, solo esperaremos a Raven-san, ¿Sabes ya lo que tienes que decir Ace?-

-Sí, Makino, me lo he aprendido de memoria-

-Tampoco era tan necesario, lo vas a leer-

-Quería estar preparado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Makino rio, él también estaba nervioso

**-0-**

-Ya no te muevas tanto, te arruinaras el peinado, y me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo-regañó Bay a la pelinegra que sentía las piernas le temblaban y se reacomodó la yukata roja, se moría de calor

-Esto es demasiado estorboso-se quejó-Y muero de calor ¿Por qué tengo que traer todo esto?-lloriqueó-Me pesa la cabeza-

-Basta de quejas-le interrumpió su hermana tomando el pincel para retocar el maquillaje-Tus lloriqueos me exasperan-

-Lo siento-se disculpó suspirando aquella sensación en su estómago no la había dejado en paz desde la noche anterior

-Sé que estas nerviosa e inconforme con esto, pero a estas alturas ya no podemos echaros para atrás-

-En ningún momento dije que me retractaría-casi brinco pero se resistió para evitar que el gorro se le cayera-Es solo que me siento extraña, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé en algo como esto-

-Recuerda por favor los principios por los que el clan se maneja-

-Lo sé, los tengo presentes desde que nací, y no por gusto debería añadir-sintió un nudo en la garganta, pensar en su madre siempre la ponía nostálgica

-¿Quieres recitarlos antes de salir?-pregunto la mayor en un intento de animarla, aunque ahora eso no ayudara mucho, la pelinegra asintió despacio, cuidando que su tocado y el sombrero se mantuviesen en su lugar

-Como ninja del clan Newgate que soy, a partir de este momento, mi vida y mis decisiones serán gobernados por los siguientes principios-comenzaron a recitar las dos al unísono, tomadas de las manos-Justicia, Coraje, Benevolencia, Respeto, Honestidad, Honor y Lealtad (1), jurando proteger con la vida al clan al que pertenezco-Bay se quedó callada al no poder contener las lágrimas y Raven continuo pareciendo no notarlo-Y si el clan llegase a correr algún peligro, dejar de lado mis prioridades y mis ideales para preservarle, sin dolor, sin arrepentimientos-

La menor suspiró, sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, ahora y siempre.

-Vamos Bay-le dijo a su hermana poniéndose de pie, estaba lista, y no había marcha atrás.

**-0-**

Entró de la mano de su padre, caminando por la alfombra de pétalos rojos que la conducía hacia el altar.

-Raven-le llamó su padre una vez que llegó al lado de su prometido, ella inclino la cabeza dejando que le quitara el gorro y después se giró para que le retirara el Uchikake (2)

Intercambió una mirada con Ace, él se veía entre gracioso y tierno vestido con aquel kimono negro y algunos parches en el rostro cubriendo las heridas que se había hecho. El pecoso pensó que ella se veía hermosa con el kimono blanco y aquel tocado tan—seguramente—laborioso, los Kanzashis (3) brillaban con la luz.

Con una inclinación de cabeza de su padre ella comprendió que debía tomar lugar junto al chico, al pararse junto a él, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, que él correspondió para que se sentaran en sus respectivos sitios.

El sacerdote realizo la ceremonia de purificación, y cuando finalizo, hizo que los presentes saludaran al altar con una inclinación, para después tenderles un par de rosarios a los chicos.

-Intercambien los Juzu (4)-

Ace le tendió el suyo con ambas manos y ella al recibirlo dio gracias, repitiendo la misma acción con el propio. Fue entonces cuando los nervios les querían traicionar.

El momento culminante de la ceremonia se acercaba, cuando la pareja tenía que unirse. Mientras los hermanos de los respectivos novios luchaban por no mostrar una cara agonizante, el Shogun sonreía satisfecho, sabía que tratar con ninjas era lo mejor, su código de honor, similar al de los samuráis imperiales, no les permitiría romper con el tratado que él les había impuesto, prueba viva eran aquellos jóvenes que se unían en ese momento.

-Procedamos con el San San Kudo (5)-anunció el sacerdote y las sacerdotisas revolotearon hasta los novios con una bandeja, en ella venían 9 tacitas de porcelana roja con filo dorado y una especie de tetera negra con tapa roja.

Sirvieron en los más pequeños sakazukis (6) sake tibio, Raven y Ace tomaron una tacita y sin esperar a nada se la bebieron al mismo tiempo, era importante que estuviesen sincronizados en aquella acción y ambos lo sabían, pero realmente en ese momento no querían pensar en nada. Repitieron la acción con los medianos, y con los más grandes, unas dos veces más. Cuando tomaron por tercera vez la taza más grande entre sus dedos intercambiaron una última mirada de arrepentimiento, en cuanto bebiesen el sake se convertirían en una pareja oficial y ambos clanes estarían unidos.

Raven lanzó un suspiro inaudible y con los ojos cerrados levantó la mano para llevarse la tacita a los labios, sintiendo como el líquido se deslizaba por su boca, por su garganta. Bajo su mano hasta la bandeja y escucho el sonido a la par del sakazuki de Ace colocarse al mismo tiempo que el suyo…

-Deberán terminar por unirse ustedes mismos-dijo el sacerdote y levanto la mirada-Escuchémosles acabar de forjar el lazo que los unirá hasta el fin de sus días-

El moreno tomó aire, y sin quererlo, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo, Monkey D. Ace (7) juro que te…amaré y te respetaré hasta el fin de mis días-dijo intentando sonar lo más normal posible-Prometo que te apoyaré en todo momento y te haré feliz, pues eso es lo más importante para mí-Raven sonrió levemente, a pesar de que sabía que él no sentía sinceramente nada de eso pero quería reconfortarlo, de alguna forma-Y prometo protegerte con mi vida, pues ahora está por y para ti-

-Yo, Newgate Raven, juro que te amaré y te respetaré hasta el fin de mis días, prometo que te apoyaré en todo momento y te haré feliz, pues eso es lo más importante para mí, y prometo protegerte con mi vida, pues ahora está por y para ti-dijo con calma, repitiendo lo que debía

El sacerdote volvió a tomar la palabra para dar por finalizada la ceremonia, Garp se acercó a los ahora esposos y ayudo a la chica a levantarse, tomó de la mano a ambos y salieron en procesión del templo, como debía ser, siguiendo al sacerdote y las sacerdotisas. Y justo cuando todos estuvieron fuera el Shogun se acercó a los ancianos que estaban con sus hijos.

-Estoy satisfecho-dijo con una ligera sonrisa de gusto-Han cumplido con lo que estipule, ahora, espero la noticia del primogénito-dijo sin rodeos y comenzó a alejarse, con su guardia de cerca-Me voy por ahora, pero espero tener noticias en breve…quiero un heredero pronto-

Cuando el Shogun entró en su palanquín y comenzó a alejarse, Marco se acercó a la pareja a paso lento, y le extendió una mano al chico.

-Llevémonos bien, a partir de ahora somos familia-Ace asintió tomando la mano del mayor y Edward por primera vez habló

-Tiene razón, ahora somos una sola gran familia…-rió un poco con esa risa característica de él pero sin ganas-Quiero que me llames padre de ahora en adelante-el chico aceptó

-A mí me llamarás abuelo-declaro Garp dirigiéndose a la chica que con un poco de humor asintió con la cabeza, era gracioso que hacía apenas unas semanas se odiaran a muerte, y ahora estaban en ese templo conviviendo todos

Hancock, Nyon-ba y Doctorine se acercaron a felicitarles, como representantes del clan Kuja y como ahora amigas de la novia. También recibieron una pequeña congratulación de parte de Rayleigh y Shakky. Fuera de ellos el resto de los presentes eran de los clanes opuestos que aún no terminaban de aceptarse del todo.

La voz de Bay dio aviso a todos, algo no estaba bien, pues aquella flecha que casi rozaba el cuerpo de la peliazul, que había salido de la nada, era una clara amenaza.

Atada a la flecha una bandera, de tras calaveras (dos de perfil y una de frente) con 4 huesos cruzados detrás de estos les anunció lo inevitable…Teach quería guerra.

La situación empeoró cuando una lluvia de flechas caía en su dirección, sin problemas Ace saltó e incineró todas con un solo puñetazo, pero eso era solo el principio. Una horda de ninjas salió de la nada y comenzó a atacar a las mujeres creyéndoles indefensas.

Fue un segundo de descuido, en el que uno de ellos, el más corpulento aprovecho para tomar a Raven por la espalda, cargarla con facilidad y poner su mano en el cuello. El hombre rio divertido al ver la agonía en el rostro de ambos ancianos y de Marco. Jesus Burguess se entretenía con la situación.

-No te molestes princesa-le dijo a la chica, riendo-Se bien que no tienes habilidades ninja-

La pelinegra quiso reír como desquiciada al escuchar eso, pero prefirió esperar.

-Suéltala-dijo la desafiante voz de Marco divirtiendo más al otro

-No, el jefe fue muy explícito, además-dijo sosteniendo de manera brusca la barbilla de la joven-Esta carita tan linda le va a complacer bastante-Ace rechinaba los dientes desde donde estaba, la ira le consumía por dentro-Despídete de tu papito, de tus hermanos y tu esposo, porque no volverás a verlos-

-Oh Hiken no Ace, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-dijo una voz grave haciendo voltear a la mayoría-¡Zehahaha! ¿Tan rápido la capturaste? Entonces es cierto que no tiene habilidad alguna-la voz inconfundible de Teach le hizo tener un ligero escalofrío a la chica-Bien, vámonos, ella es todo lo que necesito-

-¡No dejaré que se lleven a mi hija!-grito Edward y fue dispuesto a detener al enorme tipo que sostenía a la pelinegra

-Laffite-bramo Kurohige y rápidamente una espada de kairoseki atravesó el cuerpo del anciano, justo en la zona de su corazón

-¡Padre!-se escuchó el grito al unísono de todos los Newgate que corrieron a socorrer al hombre

El pecoso abrió la boca para detenerles pero el repentino cambio de expresión en Burguess le hizo detenerse.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Kurohige al ver que se detenía con clara agonía en el rostro.

Jesus abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la fuerza le abandonaba, se sentía como un debilucho a pesar de su enorme musculatura ¿Qué demonios?

Solo había bastado con que Raven tocara la piel del hombre con su mano desnuda para que la técnica que Doctorine le enseñó tomara efecto…solo era necesario un poco de contacto físico para comenzar a drenarle la sangre.

-¿Q-qué…est…as..hac…ien…do?-pregunto con trabajo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

Como si nada, la chica se zafó del agarre cayendo de pie en el pasto mientras el enorme cuerpo del hombre se desplomaba estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-la pregunta de Teach quedó en el aire cuando sus ojos y los de la chica intercambiaron una mirada, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo no tenía ninguna habilidad?-dijo tan seria que asustó a los presentes, la mirada fiera y asesina asustó a Bay

-¡Zehahaha!-rio el hombre, estudiándola, debido al jaleo traía el kimono entre abierto y el complicado peinado se había deshecho dejando que su cabello cayera ondulado, la mirada asesina que le mostraba le hacía verse aún mejor, esa mujer sería para él-¡Esos ojos! ¡Esos son los ojos que esperaba ver en ti!-rio de nuevo-¡Ven! ¡Pelea conmigo!-

Un puñetazo se estrelló en su estómago mandándolo a volar hacia atrás varios metros.

-¡¿Fuiste tú el que lastimó a Ace?!-pregunto Luffy exaltado haciendo reaccionar a Raven, a Marshall no le dio tiempo de contestar pues varios se le fueron encima, con espadas y a puñetazos, cuando Luffy iba a acercarse a pelear también una mano lo detuvo, sosteniéndole de la muñeca

-No caigas en su juego-dijo la voz de la pelinegra-Habrá tiempo para cobrárselas pero no ahora-dijo viendo de reojo a Law que intentaba tratar a su padre

Levantó el cuerpo de Burguess con una mano y de una patada lo lanzó al aire, siendo atrapado por Shiliew que miró serio a la chica.

-¡Suficiente!-grito con furia contenida-¡No tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de ustedes!-dijo seria, y una especie de barrera de fuego negro surgió entre ellos-¡Lárguense! ¡Y no vuelvan o yo misma me encargaré de ustedes!-

La risa de Teach resonó por el lugar, era increíble pero acepto.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos, tenemos que tratar a Burguess, hiciste un trabajo hermoso con él-sonrió de manera macabra-Pero esto no es el fin, vamos a aclarar cuál es el clan más fuerte, tenlo por seguro-

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse con rapidez. Raven reaccionó casi de inmediato y corrió junto a su padre que aún estaba de pie, imponente con la herida sangrante sin dejar que Law le tocara.

-Déjame curarte-dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho pero su padre se lo impidió

-No queda tiempo-dijo cediendo finalmente cayendo en una rodilla en el piso-Estoy viejo y cansado, no resistiré más-

-Papá no digas…-

-Me iré tranquilo de saber que te quedas junto a un buen hombre-

-Papá-

-Es suficiente, llegué a mi límite, no olvides la responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros, hija, mi heredera-la chica observó aterrada a su padre sin querer creer lo que escuchaba-No olvides lo mucho que te quiero a ti y a tus hermanos, a mi familia-

La lluvia comenzó a caer, agravándose con rapidez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras observaba el cuerpo de su padre, que parecía ya no responder.

-¡Papá!-

* * *

**(1) Son los principios del código Meiji, o del código de Bushido :)**

**(2) Uchikake es el kimono rojo q llevan encima del kimono blanco**

**(3) Kanzashis con los adornos que llevan en la cabeza, normalmente son dorados**

**(4) Juzu, no Jozu! xD son los rosarios que intercambian durante la ceremonia **

**(5) San San Kudo literalmente significa tres tres nueve, o sea, que toman sake tibio tres veces de cada tacita, que son tres, igualmente**

**(6) Sakazukis son las tacitas donde toman el sake**

**(7) Como Ace es el heredero del clan Monkey, obviamente se va a llamar Monkey D. en vez de Portgas D. n.n**

**Awwww ): me siento mal por hacer esto pero es necesario jeje, como lo prometí he aquí el cap que les debía :D en fin, contesto mi review**

_**Jo: **_**no pude evitarlo, morí de risa al leer tu comentario simple, creo que es el mejor que he leído hasta ahora a pesar de lo cortito que estaba, y no puedo evitar pensar como tu pero bueno, es necesario para la historia jeje en fin, me despido ojala te haya gustado el cap (: un abrazo, cuídate y nos leemos el lunes**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo y el lunes regresamos a los lunes normales de OP (:**

**Oh cierto, estuve pensando y podríamos hacer algo para conocernos más, por ejemplo, a mi me gustaría hacerles una pregunta semanal y ustedes me preguntan algo y yo les contesto, lo que quieran vale? Que les parece? Les agrada la idea? Bueno espero que si, así que para empezar esto, comenzaré yo con las preguntas :D**

_**Pregunta de la semana: **_**¿Cuál es su anime favorito? Y ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito?**

**:D espero respuestas xD bueno me voy **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
